Metamorphosis
by Ember1313
Summary: This is set several months in the future. Jason and Elizabeth are together and raising their family. When a new threat comes to town Jason realizes he's no longer the man he one was. R&R! Chapter 16 corrected!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

**Background:  
**  
This is set several months in the future. Jason and Elizabeth are together. He was found not guilty of Alcazar's murder. Hopefully the rest will be explained as I go. As always if you have questions or comments just let me know.

* * *

_**Metamorphosis**_

**Chapter One**

_"Rome did not create a great empire by having meetings; the Romans did it by killing anyone that opposed them."_ Sounds like the Romans knew what they were talking about, Jason thought, shutting the book with disgust, the same book had been reading to Cameron a few short hours earlier.

The small boy had just fallen asleep when the phone rang. It was Sonny. He wanted Jason to leave town. Again. It seemed lately that's all he did.

Jason was already restless, and the plane had just left Port Charles. Damn Sonny. Jason was sure they paid people to handle these problems for them, but Sonny had been insistent. Jason had to go.

The business had been his life, once. It was how he wanted things. But lately, things were different. If only Sonny could see that his priorities had changed. This wasn't the first time they had argued and it wouldn't be the last. Jason had done a lot of thinking in the past few months, mostly about the business and how his life had changed. _"Of all the stinking timing"_, Jason thought, he hated to leave her now. Jason picked up his cell phone and hit the speed dial.

_"Hello,"_ a groggy voice answered.

The garbled word made Jason smile, _"I miss you."_

He could hear an amused huff on the other end, _"You just left a few hours ago."_

"I missed you the moment I walked out the door," he admitted softly.

Elizabeth laughed, still a little uncomfortable with this side of Jason, _"I miss you, too."_

Jason leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. _"How are the boys?"_

"Asleep. It's the middle of the night." She said with a soft laugh.

He didn't share her chuckle and instead picked at the armrest. _"I hate not being able to say good bye."_

Elizabeth paused and he could hear rustling on the other end, as if she were sitting up in bed and untangling the sheets from around herself. _"Jake's only ten months old; I doubt he would understand. Cameron won't be happy, but he knows you'll come back."_

Jason knew she was right. _"And Spinelli?"_

"He got home just after you left. I doubt he's actually sleeping though." Elizabeth said with a laugh.

_"I hate this. I hate leaving you, leaving the boys. Especially now and not just because of... everything."_

"I know, but I'm fine. I promise."

She'd never know how comforting those words were to hear. _"I know. I still want to be there. We wasted so much time..."_

"Jason, I feel the same way. Look at it this way; the sooner you get done with whatever it is Sonny sent you out of town for this time, the sooner you can come home to us."

Jason nodded even though he knew she couldn't see him. _"When is your next doctor's appointment?"_

"Five days. Jason, you're not going to try and make are you?"

He smiled softly. _"I promised you when you told me you were pregnant that I was going to be there."_

"Not at the possibility of risking your life even more," Elizabeth said. He could hear the fear creeping into her voice.

_"I won't. I'll be careful,"_ Jason promised her never realizing how much she needed it.

_"That's all I want - for you to come home safe. I love you."_

"I love you, too. Go back to sleep. I'll call you when I'm on my way home." Jason shut the phone and tossed it on the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"It's me."_ The deep voice on the other end stated.

_"This had better be important, its three in the morning. "_

_"Jason Morgan just left town."_ The man said simply.

Ric sat up fully alert at the news. _"When did he leave?"_

"About three hours ago."

"You're sure he's gone?"

"I watched the plane take off myself."

"Perfect. Maybe I'll drop in on my ex-wife for a visit."

The man on the other end laughed, _"You want me to tail her?"_

"That's what I'm paying you for isn't it? Just don't get caught. You don't want to get arrested for violating the restraining order again."

"Elizabeth won't turn me in, Jason is the one pushing it."

"Just stay out of sight, Lucky. Neither of us needs the heat. Not when we're this close to getting rid of Morgan for good."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**_  
_

_ "Welcome back Mr. Morgan. It's good to see you again."_ Carlos said as he shook Jason's hand. Jason just nodded he was in no mood to make small talk. Thankfully the man seemed to grasp that fact quickly. _"I'll just leave you to get settled. I'll be downstairs in the office when you're ready."_

Once he was alone Jason tossed his bag on the bed. He was tempted to call Elizabeth again, but he knew it would not be a good idea. He needed to be able to focus on business. The sooner things here were taken care of sooner he could go home.

Jason quickly headed the office to be briefed on the situation. It seemed someone from South America was trying to take control of the island. So far they had only caused minor problems. A few shipments had been disrupted and some equipment had been tampered with. Sonny wanted them stopped now. He didn't want a repeat of the Alcazar situation. Jason was here to send a message. Back off or die.

Jason wasn't sure Sonny had chosen the best course of action. He had read the thick file of information carefully. They had holding all over South America and Mexico. Jason had learned that they were as powerful as Sonny. It also seemed, to Jason at least, like they might be convinced to be allies, instead of rivals. He had no desire for another war. As usual Sonny had no interest in Jason's opinion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Just do the job, Jason."_ Sonny said to the younger man.

_"Look, Sonny, I get why we can't just let these people mess with our territory. All I'm saying is we don't have to do it this way."_ Jason calmly insisted.

_"Are you questioning me? I am the boss, or did you forget? I give the orders you follow them. Are we clear?"_ Sonny warned.

Jason stood there, fist clenched, ready to snap. Most of the time Jason didn't mind Sonny taking control. Jason usually was content to follow him. Not this time though. Jason knew Sonny was wrong. All this plan would do is bring them trouble they didn't need. The thought shook Jason. He had too much to lose now. Jason glared a moment at Sonny before realizing that nothing would change his mind. _"Fine. I'll do the job. When is the plane leaving?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next two days dragged on. It took some time but Jason finally found where the men were hiding out. Jason lay on his stomach watching the small house through binoculars. There were three men. One of them was clearly in charge. He watched them for nearly a day as he planned his actions. _"Carlos, send the man in charge an invitation."_

Two hours later Javier Medina was standing before him. The young man looked slightly nervous. To Jason that meant he valued his life. Jason knew most people found him intimidating. It was a combination of his reputation and his cold demeanor. He wasn't nicknamed the Borg for nothing after all._ "Do you know why you are?"_

"Yes, Sir Mr. Morgan."

"Good. Now explain why you are here causing problems."

"I'm not trying to start a war?"

"Really?" Jason said, clearly not convinced. _"So, what are you trying to accomplish?"_

"I was trying to get your attention."

"Well then you've succeeded. Why go through all the trouble? What do you want?"

"An alliance."

Jason was caught off guard by the suggestion. He knew his idea made sense but he didn't think the other side would be seeking the same thing. _"You want an alliance? You sure have an odd way of going about it."_

"We wanted to show you our power. That the two of us are equals. A war would be pointless." Javier explained.

_"Leave the island. Go home. Stop interfering in our business. When I get back to PC I'll talk to Sonny. "_

Javier looked at Jason trying to read them man. It was hopeless though. Jason showed no clue as to what he was thinking. He had done the job his father sent him to do. He had no problem going home. _"Fine. We'll leave."_ He conceded. _"Just don't take too long deciding."_

Once they were alone Carlos spoke up. _"You think he's telling the truth?"_

"Maybe. It's hard to say. I'm going to stay till I know they've left." Jason said pinching the bridge of his nose. Sonny was not going to like this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth was having a bad day. Hell, at this point bad day was a gross understatement. For some reason she was the worst morning sickness with this pregnancy. It made breakfast a nightmare. Thankfully Spinelli had been home or the boys might not have gotten feed. She had been hesitant to let Spinelli live with him but he had become apart of their family. Elizabeth didn't know what she would do without the young man some days.

At least work at been calm. Well as calm as a hospital gets anyways. She was glad to have something to keep her busy while Jason was away. He had wanted her to quit when they got married but Elizabeth really loved being a nurse. It was one of the few things they fought about. Finally she convinced Jason that she was going to keep working at least part time. He still didn't like it but he accepted her decision. That was what made the relationship work all these years. Jason accepted how she was. She never had to change for him.

By the time she had gotten the boys home she was exhausted. Her morning sickness had faded long ago, which was good. She and Jason had yet to share the new with anyone besides Spinelli and he been sworn to secrecy. Elizabeth wanted to wait as long as possible before telling people. She just didn't want to deal with drama. She was getting the boys settled with their toys when a voice came from downstairs. _"Mrs. Morgan."_ Milo called out._ "There's someone down her to see you."_

"Milo, how may times have I asked you to call me Elizabeth?" She ask coming down the stairs carrying Jake.

_"Asking the guards to call you by your first name what would Jason think?"_ Ric said from the doorway.

_"What do you want?"_ she asked eying her ex-husband cautiously.

_"Well I heard Jason was out of town and I was concerned."_

"I'm sure you were. As you can see I'm fine so leave."

"Come on Elizabeth don't be like this. I'm really worried about you. Jason is a dangerous man. I don't understand why you don't see that." Ric pleaded.

_"I know exactly who my husband is. Why do you keep doing this?"_

"I want you to know you don't have to be with him. We were happy once..."

"Was this before or after you almost killed me?" Elizabeth sneered at him.

_"I was wrong then, but what I feel for you is real."_

"I'm happy with Jason. If you cared about me at all you'd be happy for me."

"He's going to get you or one of your boys killed. Do you want that, Elizabeth? To bury Cameron or Jake?" Ric said his voice angry.

Elizabeth had had enough at this point._ "How dare you come in to home and… Just get out. Now!"_ she shouted.

_"Okay. I'm sorry I upset you, but you know I'm telling you the truth. Please just think about it."_ Ric said walking out the door. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. _"Hey, it's me. I just left... Yeah she's pretty upset... I think that might work... just be careful."_ Ric closed the phone and smiled. He was finally close to getting everything he wanted.

Milo watched Lancing leave with disgust it wasn't the first time he came by to harass Elizabeth. In fact every time Jason wasn't home he came by. Milo took a deep breath as he pulled out his own phone. He knew not to call Jason; he would just want to come home. Job or not. So Milo hit the speed dial for Sonny. _"Hey Boss, its Milo. I think we may have a problem over at Jason's."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"_You let them leave? What were you thinking?"_ Sonny yelled clearly surprised.

"_That we can't afford another mob war."_

"There's not going to be a war, Jason. Not if you do your job."

"You don't know that. Medina is just as powerful as we are. He's taken over most of Alcazar's South American territory." Jason insisted.

"_That's why me need to stop this now. I don't want him getting any ideas."_

"We should at least hear what he has to say."

"No."

"No? Sonny..."

"I said no, Jason."

Jason rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. Sonny wasn't willing to budge. Well neither was he. Not this time. "_We don't need this. The Feds are breathing down are necks. Alexis is asking questions. Ric is still causing problems."_

"I'm handling Ric."

Jason was tempted to roll his eyes. Sonny had been handling Ric for nearly five years. Anyone else would have been dead. It seemed Ric had a free pass to terrorize them just because he was Sonny's brother. "_He's been harnessing Elizabeth again."_

"I know. Milo called me."

"He can't keep acting like this."

"Elizabeth is fine. All they did was talk. Milo said he didn't hurt."

"Not this time, but you know what he's capable of."

"Jason, relax. You know how Ric feels about Elizabeth. He isn't going to do anything that would jeopardize that."

Jason was very aware of Ric's obsession. The D.A. was determined to win Elizabeth back. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was nearly time for her appointment. "_Are we done?"_

"You have someplace more important to be?"

"I promised Elizabeth..."

"Fine but we are not done discussing Medina. I want the situation taken care of."

Jason just left without answering him. He knew now was not the time to start another fight with Sonny. He hopped on his bike and sped off, anxious to make Elizabeth's appointment. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth was waiting for her appointment to start. She didn't really expect Jason to show so when he stepped off the elevators she immediately smiled. "_I didn't expect to you to make it."_

He pulled her in to his arms before speaking. "_I told you I would be here. I want you to be able to count me, Elizabeth."_

"I do, Jason. It's just you don't have a nine to five job. I understand things happen that you can't control." 

Jason brushed his lips to hers instead of answering. He didn't want to think about anything but her and their baby. Besides the two of them Spinelli and Dr. Lee were the only one who knew. They had all agreed the longer they could keep it between them the better. Elizabeth was considered high risk because of all the complications she had with Jake. Dr. Lee was worried about how much her body could take this time.

They met Dr. Lee in a little used part of the hospital. The exam was fairly quick but the best part for Elizabeth was watching Jason's face as he heard their baby's heartbeat for the first time. As his eyes lit up she felt the familiar wave of guilt and regret. Jason had missed so much of Jake's life.

Jason saw her tense and knew exactly what she was thinking. In the six months they had been a family they had this conversation many times. He hated that she wouldn't let go of all those feelings. "_I love you."_

"I love you too." Elizabeth smiled knowing what he was trying to do.

Jason placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "_Is everything okay?"_ He asked focusing his attention on the doctor.

"_Everything looks great. Just remember you need try and keep your blood pressure down. I know it won't be easy but you don't want to end up on bed rest."_

"Should she be working?"

"Elizabeth can keep doing all her regular activities. She just needs to make sure she takes care of herself."

"Between Jason and Spinelli there isn't much I actually do."

Kelly smiled it was good to see her friend so happy. She was amazed at the depth of love and concern she saw from Jason Morgan. It was hard to mesh the image of a cold blooded killer with the man sitting before her. "_Good. Let them pamper you. I'll see you back here two weeks."_ Kelly and Jason left Elizabeth to get dressed.

"_Dr. Lee? Are you sure it's okay for Elizabeth to be doing so much."_ Jason asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"_She's fine really. As long as she doesn't push herself too hard."_

Jason stared at the doctor. She seemed sincere. So Jason nodded and let her go back to her other patients. Elizabeth came out and took Jason's hand. The two picked up their boys and left the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucky Spencer watched them with Cameron and Jake. That should be him. He thought briefly. A pair of arms encircled his waist, causing him to smile. "_Hey baby, how's your day going?"_

"Actually not that bad. I scrubbed in on a surgery earlier. What brings you here?"

"Can't a guy take his girlfriend out to lunch?"

Emily laughed. Lucky was always doing thing like that. It was part of the reason she loved him so much. He took the time to make sure she felt wanted. "_Well you're in luck. I just finished my shift."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Jason spent the rest of the day at home just enjoying his family. Jason made dinner and gave the boys a bath. He knew Elizabeth was getting tired easily because of the baby. He felt guilty about all the time had been spending away from home. He knew he would have to deal with Sonny but it wouldn't be today.

Things were surprisingly normal till bed time. Cameron threw a fit when he realized it was time to go to sleep. The young boy cried and pleaded with Jason. It seemed no matter what he said he couldn't seem to convince his son that he wasn't leaving again. _"Cam, please son you have to go to bed."_

"No."

"I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

"No. No sleep." Cam said shaking his head.

He rubbed a hand across his face. Cameron was as stubborn as his mother. Maybe more so. Jason was glad that since they moved the boys were no long sharing a room. Cameron would have woken Jake up and then he would have two angry children to deal with. _"Son, you need to sleep."_

"No." He cried out throwing his arms around Jason's neck.

_"Maybe I should put him to bed?"_ Elizabeth said from the doorway.

_"Was he like this while I was gone?"_

"Yeah. He was." Elizabeth admitted hesitantly.

_"Then I'll put him down. This is my fault."_ Jason insisted.

_"This is Sonny's fault."_ Elizabeth countered.

Jason really didn't have an argument for that. _"You should go rest. I'll be in as soon as I get him to sleep."_ He pulled Cam to his lap and held him close. _"You know Daddy loves you right?"_

"U huh."

"I know it's hard when I go away. You miss having me here. I miss you, Jake, and mommy too. But Cam I will always come back to you. No matter what."

"He didn't." His son replied softly.

Jason didn't need any explanation. Lucky had put Elizabeth and the boys through hell. He wished he could take that pain away from them. He really wished he could kill the bastard. Jason finally gave in and said,_ "How about I stay here to you fall asleep?"_ Cam nodded eagerly and settled himself back in bed.

When he had drifted off Jason stayed for awhile thinking about how blessed he was. A year ago he would have given anything for this. He made his way down the hall stopping to check in on Jake. He was amazed at how quickly he was growing. His heart ached when he realized he could have missed all of this. He never thought he'd be grateful to Lucky Spencer for anything. The truth was if he hadn't screwed up Elizabeth might not have found the strength to let of her obligation to him. He could still remember the day she visited him in jail.

His trial had been hell to sit threw so far. Jason was relieved that it was nearly over. Ric and Diane had made their closing statements today. One way or another his fate would be decided soon. He sat in one of the holding room pacing the floor. When the door opened he expected to see Diane but was shocked to see Elizabeth instead. It was obvious she came straight from work not even bothering to change out of her scrubs. _"Elizabeth what are you doing in here? If you get caught..."_

"Its okay Diane worked it out. I really needed to see you. Something happened and you might be the only one who can help me." She said hurriedly.

_"You know I'd do anything for you. Just tell me what's wrong."_

"Lucky is trying to take the boys." 

Jason was stunned. _"What? Elizabeth why would he do something like that?"_

"He's so bitter about our sleeping together. And then Sam... She told him about Jake. Jason he's so angry. I'm honestly scared what he might do."

"Sam told him about Jake?" He asked needing to hear her say it again.

_"Yeah. I think it was right after I testified."_

That bitch! Jason was furious. He had warned her what would happen, what he would do if she hurt Elizabeth again. Apparently she didn't value her freedom. Maybe she would her life more. _"How did you find out?"_

Elizabeth handed him a think envelope. He quickly read the papers getting angrier with each word. Every bad thing Elizabeth had ever done was in there. It seemed Lucky was trying to ruin her. And he had some help doing it. It seemed he had several people to talk to when he got out because even if he was convicted he wasn't going back to Pentonville. Especially not when his family needed him. _"This is really bad isn't it?"_

"It's not good. Ric could have you arrested for perjury."

"Oh god. Jason what am I going to do?" Elizabeth asked as she started to cry.

Jason pulled her to him and held her tight. _"Do you still trust me?"_

_Funny how those words turned everyone's life upside down._ Jason thought as he watched his son sleep. He never expected Elizabeth to marry him. He didn't know then she loved him as much as he loved her. All he knew was he had to protect them. Just like now.

He made his way to the master bedroom and was happy to see Elizabeth had fallen asleep. Jason shed his cloths before crawling beside her. She sensed his presence and moved into his arms. Jason felt himself relax. He hadn't really slept since he left. How was he kidding? The only time he truly slept was with Elizabeth. _"I love you."_ He whispered before falling asleep.

Javier watched his father as told him what happen on the island. He seemed both surprised and pleased that Morgan hadn't killed any of them. _"What do you think of Mr. Morgan?"_

"He certainly earned his reputation for being cold. I don't think I saw any emotion the entire time I was there."

"That, my son, is not a bad thing. Do you think he was receptive to our offer?"

"Maybe. Like you said he just let us leave. The problem is he has a partner."

"Ah, yes. Mr. Corinthos. He could very well be a huge problem."

"What do want to do?"

"Go to Port Charles and persuade them in person." 


	5. Chapter 5

AN:

This is one of my favorite chapters so far. R&R!!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Jason walked out of Kelly's and had to suppress a frustrated groan. All he wanted was to go home and spend a quiet evening with his wife. He knew Alexis wasn't going to let that happen. Every time they ran into one another it was the same song and dance. It had been going on for months now and Jason didn't see an end to it anytime soon. _"Jason we need to talk."_ She told him blocking his way.

_"About what?"_

"Sam." She said simply.

_"My answers are the same they were the last time we spoke."_

"Maybe I have new questions?" Jason snickered in disbelief. _"All I want is the truth." _She told him pleadingly.

_"I already told you I don't know anything."_ Jason said yet again moving past her to leave.

_"You think I believe you for one second?"_ Alexis snarled as she grabbed his arm.

Jason took a deep breath and tried to remember Alexis was in pain. _"I don't care if you believe me or not."_

There was a flash of anger in Alexis' eyes. _"Of course you don't. You got what you wanted. Why should you care that I had to bury my daughter?"_

"I'm sorry you're hurting, but Sam made her choices."

"Yes, she did. I think you helped her along just a bit. Don't you? Made sure she felt like she had nothing. You killed her. You may not have actually done it but you are the only one responsible for her death." Alexis accused. Jason chose to ignore the comment and instead turned to leave. _"How do you look at yourself in the mirror? Look at those children? Someday you're going to pay, I promise."_

Jason paused only for a moment. He had no guilt about what happened to Sam. In fact he felt nothing for the woman he once shared his life with. Jason climbed in to the Escalade thankful he had already dropped the boys off with Monica. He gripped the steering wheel tightly. Normally he wasn''t one to lie, but it didn't feel like he was lying to Alexis. Sam was the cause of her own problems. He had warned her of the consequences. In the end she chose for him.

Jason sat alone in the darkened apartment tying to maintain some kind of control on his temper. Elizabeth had called him three days ago asking to meet with him. _'They needed to talk.' _That was all she'd tell him.

The moment he saw her he knew something was very wrong. Then she told him. Two men had attacked her and the boys in the park because of him. _This was his fault._ He thought. Jason felt the familiar urge to push her away. To keep her safe from the danger. He knew she felt it too. Instead he told her how he felt. He admitted that he loved her and wanted to be a family. They were finally on the same page after all these years. After making sure she and the boys were protected Jason went searching for the two men. This led him to sitting here now.

Sam McCall had paid them to hurt his family. He warned her. Now she was going to have to pay. He heard her at the door. He immediately turned on the lamp and said._ "We need to talk."_

He could see the hint of fear in her expression. _"After months of lying to my face and shutting me out you show up... on my couch ready to have a heart to heart? I think it's a little too late, Jason." _Sam told him as she walked to the bar and poured a drink. "I made my choice. You made yours. There is nothing left to say to each other."

Jason got up from the couch. He had to do something with the pent up energy he had._ "I found the men from the park. And I know you paid them to threaten Elizabeth and her sons. Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out?"_

"Those men were paid to scare Elizabeth, not hurt her."

"They pulled a gun. If the cops had shown up who knows what could have happened. Cam and Jake could have been caught in the crossfire."

"I was there to make sure that didn't happen, Jason. So they way I see it I did you a favor by staging that incident in the park. Elizabeth got a wake up call before it's too late. So instead of standing here confronting me you should be thanking me for saving your son from the real danger. Which would be you." She told him before brushing past him as she walked away.

Jason could see the pain beneath her arrogant behavior. He felt a twinge of guilt. Then he thought of Elizabeth, Jake, and Cam. They could have been hurt or even killed. Sam acted like she thought he should be grateful. Seeing that she felt no remorse made what he had to do even easier. Jason could feel his control slipping. He grabbed one of the bar glasses and threw it against the wall.

Sam jumped as the glass shattered. Jason stared at her coldly. Anyone in the business would have recognized the look. That look, full of malevolence, was the last thing men saw before they died.

_"If you think that I am wrong about the danger and you're willing to risk Elizabeth's life to be with your son or have one or both of them shot in your arms. Just say so, Jason. I will march down to her right now and tell her I set that whole thing up. You know as well as I do. You said it yourself. Elizabeth and Jake and don't forget Cameron will never be safe with you."_

"You stood by while Jake was kidnapped. You hired two men to threaten Elizabeth at gun point while her children watched. **WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?** You want revenge? You want to be angry at somebody? You be angry at me." 

_"I gave up everything to be with you. I was shot because of you. I can't have kids because of you. And then you go and have one with Elizabeth."_ Sam yelled back. She began to walk towards him but stumbled.

Jason's demeanor changed in an instant. All his anger seemed to disappear. _"I warned you to stay away from Elizabeth and the boys. Not to go near them, hurt them again."_

"I told you not to threaten me." Sam countered.

_"You're forgetting who I am. Unlike all those other men you conned I can and will fight back. I told you if you hurt them again that I would kill you. I meant it."_

"You just got off on a murder charge there's no way you'd risk another." Sam stammered as she fell to her knees. Her breathing was fast and erratic.

_"There are so many ways to kill someone. Why does it have to look like murder? Everyone knows you've been drinking a lot lately. That you're bitter about our breakup. It wouldn't be hard to convince people that you… had a moment of weakness."_ Sam looked at him with complete fear. She finally believed he would kill her.

She struggled to stand to get away._ "What did you do you, Bastard?" _she gasped.

_"You shouldn't fight it. That will only make things more painful. Of course you never listen to me. If you had I wouldn't be here now."_

"You'll never get away with this."

"I already have, Sam. The poison's untraceable. All they'll find is some sleeping pills and lots of alcohol."

"How can you do this? You love me."  
_  
"That's were you're wrong, Sam. I don't love you. Maybe I never did. As for how can I? How can I not? I warned you. Anyone else would have been dead after watching Jake being taken but I let you live. I don't know maybe it was out of obligation or guilt. But it wasn't out of love. I love Elizabeth." Jason knelt beside her as she struggle to breath. "I should thank you though. This little stunt of yours made me see that I needed to tell her how I felt. Because of you I'm going to raise my son. Elizabeth and I are going to be a family. She's moving into the penthouse right now."_

"Your going to get her killed."

_"No. That's where you're wrong. I am the **only** one who can keep them safe."_ Jason insisted. Sam lay on the floor as her breathing slowed and then stopped. Jason checked for a pulse but found none. He quickly removed all evidence of him being there and left.

Jason entered the home he had bought for Elizabeth and the boys. Elizabeth tried to stop him but he wanted them to have a yard. It wasn't a monstrosity like Sonny's place. It was just as secure. Jason made sure of it. _"Elizabeth, I'm home."_

"Up here." She called out her voice floating down the stairs.

Jason took the steps two at a time. Heading for their bedroom he opened the door and froze. Elizabeth had lit candles all around the room. She was standing by the window in a cranberry colored robe. _"Hi."_ He finally managed to mumble. Even after six months of marriage she still had this effect on him. She probably always would.

_"I thought we should take advantage of having the house to ourselves." _

Jason nodded and shut the door. Making sure to lock it as well. "You know the boys are going to be gone all night."

Elizabeth's eyes sparkled at the idea. Jason crossed the room and kissed her passionately. He knew in that moment it was all worth it. Nothing more important than his family.**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

AN:

This chapter is rated M

* * *

**Chapter Six **

Jason easily undid the tie holding the robe closed and pushed the silk off her shoulders onto the floor. He caressed her back and shoulder with his hands. He loved the feel of her soft flesh. Jason finally pulled back for air. He and Elizabeth pulled in lungs full of air.

Elizabeth began to kiss Jason's chest. She loved the way his body reacted to her as he murmured his approval. She flicked her tongue across one of his nipple before drawing it into her mouth. She sucked eagerly before switching to the other one. Jason moaned her name and then pulled her back up for a kiss. He parted her lips then slid his tongue in her mouth. He began to stroke her mouth into ecstasy. Causing her to whimper with pleasure.

Jason pulled away and began to kiss down her body. He quickly reached her nipple. He captured one turgid bud in his mouth. He bit down softly before beginning to suck. He took the other in his hand massaging the creamy globe.

Elizabeth loved the feel of Jason's mouth on her body. He was very skilled with it. She ran her finger through his hair urging him even closer. On of his strong thighs was between her legs. She began to rock against it trying to relieve the building need.

He pushed her gently on to the bed and stepped between her parted legs. Kneeling down he placed wet kisses on her legs. Once he reached her wet center. He teased her by running one finger over her. _"You're so wet. Is that for me?" _He asked his breath warm against her.

_"Just for you." _Elizabeth whispered back. Her eyes were clouded with desire and her skin flushed. Jason parted her with two fingers. Then continued tease her with light touches. _"Jason...please."_

"Please what?"

"I want you to..."

"To what? Tell me what you want. You know how I love pleasing you."

"Your mouth... I want your mouth on me."

"Where?"

"You know."

"I do but I like when you say it."

"I want your mouth on my..." Elizabeth gasped as Jason's tongue darted out and flick her clit. Waves of pleasure slowly consumed her body. Jason slid two long fingers in her body. He pumped them in and out of her body. Elizabeth's rose to meet him. All too soon she shuddered uncontrollably signaling her release.

He rose up her body panting kisses in random places. When he reached her mouth and they kissed. He coaxed her tongue into his mouth. Allowing her a taste of herself. Elizabeth's hands were all over his body. Each touch sending wave of pleasure through him. As she touched his aching shaft he nearly exploded. She caressed him briefly. Then she positioned him at her entrance. He entered her fully in one deep thrust. Jason stilled to let her adjust to his size. She raised her hips letting him know she was ready for more. They moved together in a primal rhythm as old as love.

Almost unnoticeably their pace increased. Till they were moving at a frenzied pace. Elizabeth cried out as she convulsed into a chain of spasms. Jason thrusted in her twice more before he exploded within her. He collapsed on to her until his breathing slowed._"I love you." _He said rolling over and pulling her into his arms.

_"I love you too."_ She replied giving him a gentle kiss._ "Is everything okay?"_

"It's fine. Alexis and I got into it about Sam."

"That's not your fault. The corner ruled it accident."

"I know. Alexis just needs someone to blame. I'd rather it be me than you."

"I know but I hate she's hurting you."

"She's not. I don't care what she says. All I care about is you not getting caught up in it." Jason leaned down to kiss her. Just as their passions began to consume them Jason's cell phone rang. _"Damn it. I really hate that thing sometimes. Morgan."_

"We have a problem."

"What is it now, Sonny?"

"Medina is on a plane to Port Charles."

"So what's the problem?" Jason asked.

_"The problem is you didn't do your job. This could have been avoided if you just did what I told you."_

"Sonny, I still don't think..."

"I don't pay you to think, Jason. I pay you to do what you're told." Sonny practically shouted.

_"Now wait a damn minute. You and I are partners. I am not some errand boy."_

"I am still the boss of this organization and you will do what you are told. I want Medina taking care of. Now. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Jason grounded out.

_"Then do it."_ Sonny said before slamming the phone down in Jason's ear. Jason tossed the phone to the floor with a curse.

_"Is everything alright? Sonny seemed upset."_

"That would be an accurate description." He told her puller her back into his arms.

_"You want to talk about it?"_

"Elizabeth, I just don't get where Sonny is coming from anymore. He's changed. I've changed"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

_"It's hard to explain."_ he replied. "_I've always just kind of went along with whatever he said do and now I keep asking myself if it is the right thing."_

"Why the change?"

"I don't know. I guess you and the boy are a big part of it. But the truth is I've changed. I just don't know what to do. I owe him so much. He gave me a chance when no one else would. He gave me a life."

"I'm sorry the two of you are having problems."

"It's nothing we haven't been through before. We'll figure it out, eventually."

"Well maybe I can distract you for tonight."

"Yeah? How do you plan to do that?" Jason teased. Elizabeth didn't answer with words. Instead she ran her hand down his chest. He tangled his hands in her silky hair and kissed her thoroughly. _"That might work."_ He mumbled before kissing her again. They quickly lost themselves in their desires for one another.


	7. Chapter 7

AN:

Opps. Sorry about that everyone. I'm so embarassed.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

When Jason woke the next morning he could have swore he was in heaven. Elizabeth laid curled against his side her head on his shoulder. He loved waking like this. There were times it was the only way to convince himself it was all real. The ringing of his cell phone however was both very real and very unwelcome. He quickly reached for it not wanting to wake Elizabeth. _"Morgan. They what? No. No. I'll be right there."_ Fuck. Why couldn't something just go as planned?

Medina wasn't backing down. In fact he was pressing the issue. Sonny wanted the problem taken care of. Now he had to deal with Emily and Lucky's drama. Ever since they had gotten together it seemed their only goal was to get custody of Cam and Jake. They seemed to make it their only mission.

Jason knew what a piece of work Lucky was. Emily on the other hand shocked him. She turned on both him and Elizabeth. Going so far as to help Lucky with his plans. Jason felt hurt and betrayed by her actions. He could never forgive her. She had purposely set out to destroy his family and the woman he loved. Emily was essentially dead to him. He wanted nothing to do with her. In fact he wanted neither of them near him or his family.

Jason entered the Quatermaine mansion through the kitchen. He was met by a very upset Monica. _"I'm so sorry about this Jason. They just showed up."_

"It's fine. You can't control Emily and Lucky. Where are the boys?"

"I had Alice take them into Edward's office."

"Thank you. This can't be easy for you."

"I love those boys, Jason. I would never let anyone hurt them. That includes Emily."

"That means a lot to me and Elizabeth." Jason said as he walled away. Things were better with his family but he still felt uncomfortable around them at times.

He entered Edward's office and found Jake sitting on blanket surrounded by toys. Cam was seated on Edward's lap at the desk. _"Daddy!" _He cried out when he saw Jason.

_"Hey there. Are you having fun?"_

"Uh huh. Grawndpa is reading to me."

Jason's narrowed as he looked at the desk. _"What were you reading him, Edward?"_

"The ELQ quarterly report." He said unashamed.

_"Edward, I though we..."_

"Relax, Jason. Its' no different than those travel book you read him."

Jason rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. He was in no mood to deal with Edward's antics. _"It is. I want my sons to be able to make their own decisions."_

"I'm not going to force the boy. I gave you my word. Besides he seemed to rather in enjoy it."

Jason shook his head. Edward would never completely change. _"We should go. Elizabeth was still asleep when I left."_

"What about..." Edward asked letting his voice trail off.

_"We can either sneak out of here or I can deal with them."_

"I always knew the Spencer's were trouble."

"He's not just trouble. He's dangerous."

"You think he might hurt Emily?"

"I wouldn't put it past him." Jason said with a shrug.

_"Where are they?"_ Lucky demanded.

_"I'm not going to let you see the boys Lucky. We've been over this."_

"Look, Mom, I know you're only trying to do what's right. But there are things about Jason and Elizabeth you don't know. I really believe the boys would be better off with me and Lucky."

"I am not going to help you take my grandchildren from their parents. How dare you come in to my home and try."

"I just want what's best for Cameron and Jake."

"What's best is for you to leave them alone. I'm not going to stand by and watch you hurt your brother."

"My brother lied to me for months. He stole a child from Lucky. Someone I've cared about for years. We don't even know if that test was right. Jason and Elizabeth could have easily fixed it. It wouldn't be the first time Jason's lied to protect some whore."

"I thought Elizabeth was your friend."

"Some friend. I have no use for liars."

"Then why in the hell are you with this piece of shit?" Jason asked from behind.

_"I see Monica called you." _Lucky sneered.

_"My children are none of your concern. Stay away from them."_

"Or what? Is that a threat?"

"It is however you take it. I will not let you hurt them anymore."

"What about you're precious Elizabeth. You're not going to tell us to stay away from her too?" Emily questioned.

_"Elizabeth can take care of herself if she has to. I would have thought you learned that after the last time."_

"I still can't believe that stupid bitch hit me." Emily pouted.

_"I don't care what you think of me and Elizabeth. The two of you mean nothing to us. You're not going to take Cameron and Jake. So just leave us alone."_

"Never. Those boys are mine. You and Elizabeth aren't fit to raise them."

Jason clenched his fist by his side. He knew what Lucky was doing and he refused to take the bait. He knew he had to leave or was going to put the piece of shit in the hospital again. _"Stay away both of you." _Jason warned as he slammed the front door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_"What took you so long?"_ Sonny asked as soon as Jason walked through the door.

_"I had a situation I had to deal with?"_ Sonny stared at him waiting for an explanation._ "Lucky and Emily showed up at the Quartermaine's."_

"I'm sorry about that. Are they still causing problems?"

"Yeah. I went over to get Cam and Jake." Jason said rubbing the back of his neck. _"You said Medina was coming to PC?"_

"His plane should be landing soon. I want you to meet it and bring him here."

"No problem. I'll take Francis with me."

"That's fine." Sonny said with a wave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason waited in the limo as the plane landed. Hector Medina was obviously a smart man. He seemed to sense that Sonny wouldn't agree without persuasion. Hopefully things would stay peaceful. There was already so much going on. There was no need to start any more trouble in Jason's opinion.

As the door opened Jason stepped out of the limo. Three men stepped off the plane. Jason recognized each of them from the research he had read. It wasn't surprising that Hector Medina had decided to make the trip himself. The man liked to do most of the business himself. Along with Javier, Hector Medina had brought his number two man. Jeraldo Diaz had a reputation that nearly matched Jason's own.

_"Mr. Morgan, how considerate of your partner to send you to welcome us."_ Hector said as he shook Jason's hand in greeting.

_"Sonny wanted to meet with you right away."_ Jason explained as led them to the waiting limo.

_"Then by all means let's not keep him waiting."_ Hector replied as he climbed inside the limo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride to the coffee house had been in silence. The five men just stared trying to assess the other. The ride was short and soon the five men and Sonny were seated in the office._ "How nice of you to pay us a visit. I take it the flight was pleasant." _Sonny said as he looked at Hector.

_"Very._" Hector replied as he sat across from Sonny.  
_  
"Why are you here?"_ Sonny demanded as he stared at Hector.  
_  
"You want to get right to business I can appreciate that. I believe I made you an offer and you have yet to respond." _Hector responded, not intimidated in the least by Sonny's hostile tone.  
_  
"Then you came all this way for nothing."_ a smug Sonny replied.  
_  
"You're turning me down?"_ Hector asked in complete surprise.

_"Yes. I am." _Sonny confirmed without an ounce of regret.

_"That might not be wise."_ Hector warned.

_"Was that a threat?"_ Sonny demanded as his eyes flashed in anger.

_"How do you feel about this Mr. Morgan?"_ Hector asked as he glanced over at Jason.

"I think Sonny's made his decision." Jason replied with a deep sigh.

_"You should try to make him reconsider." _Hector said with a warning look in his eyes.

_"Nobody tell me what to do. I run this organization."_ Sonny snarled.  
_  
"Have it your way, Mr. Corinthos. I tried to make you see reason though." _Hector said with a sense of regret.

_"So you are threatening me."_ Sonny demanded in a chilling voice.

_"I'm merely suggesting that you consider all the people your decision will affect." _Hector replied unconcerned with Sonny's tone.

_"Stay away from my family." _Sonny warned.

_"I'm not going to do anything. Once this meeting is over I'm heading home. Javier and Jeraldo are staying however."_ Hector said as he looked over at Sonny as though he was unfazed by Sonny's warnings.  
_  
"We don't want a war with you."_ Jason said as he glanced around the room.

_"That's very good, Mr. Morgan. It seems you have some sense. Maybe you should try sharing with your partner."_ Hector replied as he looked from Jason to Sonny.

_"Get out of my office and my town now!" _Sonny yelled, losing control of his temper.   
_  
"Have it your way."_ Hector replied standing up.

_"He means business."_ Jason warned once alone.

_"So do I. Have them followed. I want to know every move they make." _Sonny demanded as he looked at Jason.

_"I'll get some men on it."_ Jason replied as he stood and pulled out his cell phone.

_"You don't agree with my decision do you?" _Sonny demanded when Jason hung up his phone.  
_  
"No. I think we should work with them. But like you said it's not my decision to make."_ Jason said as he walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_  
"It seems Corinthos and his partner are having problems. Make that work to our advantage."_ Hector said as he looked at each of his men.**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_"You summoned me Stone Cold?" _Spinelli said softly as he looked at Jason,

_"I need some information. Hector Medina, his son and second in command are in town. I need all the information you can get on them."_ Jason stated flatly, with no emotion.

_"Did the Jackal acquire this information already?"_ Spinelli asked quickly.

_"I need what he's been doing since I came back from Puerto Rico. Anything you can find."_ Jason explained with a frown.

_"Is this Medina going to be trouble?" _Spinelli asked softly, almost whispering.

_"I hope not, Spinelli." _Jason said with another deep sigh.

_"What about the Maternal One and..." _Spinelli started to ask.

_"That's why I need this information. So I can protect them." _Jason snapped even though he knew Spinelli didn't deserve his anger.

_"I am at your command. Stone Cold are you going to tell the Maternal One about this new threat?"_ Spinelli inquired softly as his eyes met and held Jason's.

_"I'm hoping I won't have too."_ Jason replied as his cell phone started to ring. _"Morgan."_ he said and then listened knowing that nothing good could come from this call and knowing that Sonny wasn't going to be pleased. _"I'll tell Sonny and we will be there soon." _Jason said and then closed his phone knowing that Sonny wouldn't be at all pleased with these latest developments.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"The five families called and they want to meet with us as soon as possible."_ Jason said as he walked into Sonny's office.

_"Why in the hell did they call you, I'm the boss, and I run this territory."_ Sonny spat as he glared at Jason.

_"They tried to call you and when they couldn't reach you they called me."_ Jason patiently explained as he looked back at Sonny.

_"Fine. Let's go then. It seems that I need to make them aware of just who the fucking boss is around here." _Sonny snarled as he went out the door taking for granted that Jason would just meekly follow along.

_"What the hell is the meaning of this?" _Sonny snarled as he walked into the warehouse where they always met with the five families. _"Who do you think you are summing me here? I am Sonny Corinthos and I run this territory and you better make fucking sure you remember that fact from now on."_

_" Sit down, Mr. Corinthos. It seems you have been keeping something from us."_ Gallo said firmly.

_"What do you mean?" _a belligerent Sonny Corinthos demanded.

_"Hector Medina called me this afternoon."_ Vincent Mancini told Sonny sounding almost bored.

_"I already told him we want nothing to do with his deal." _Sonny spat angrily.

_"You should reconsider." _Talengetti recommended harshly.

_"Are you telling me how to run my territory?" _Sonny yelled as he glared at the members of the five families.

_"Think of it as friendly advice. If you work with Hector we all benefit. Maybe that's something you should think about." _Gallo said firmly.

_"Before we decide you're not worth the trouble."_ Talengetti pointed out.

_"Is that a threat?"_ Sonny demanded with a growl, his jaw clinched in intense anger.

_"It's a warning. You're going to have to learn how to work with us." _Mancini replied unimpressed with Sonny's show of anger.

_"Like hell I do. I don't tell you how to run your territories and you don't tell me how to run mine."_ Sonny snarled and then turned and stomped out of the warehouse, not bothering to look back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason watched as Sonny destroyed their office. He knew his boss was furious. He hated being challenged or questioned. The meeting with the other families was unexpected. Jason knew deep down nothing good would come of it. He just never expected anything like this. They had all but ordered them to make a deal with Medina.

_"How dare they tell me how to run my business?" _Sonny yelled as he threw a bottle of scotch against the door.

Jason backed away and shut the door. There was no reasoning with Sonny when he was like this. He rubbed a hand across his face. All he could do was go home and spend time with his family. Before a war broke out. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_"Daddy." _Cam cried out when Jason entered the backyard. The weather had just started getting warmer so Elizabeth brought the boys out every afternoon. It was one of the many reasons he was glad she talked him into buying a house.

_"Hey there Cam. Having fun outside?" _Jason asked as he smiled down at his oldest son.

_"Yup. Mommy say we have pizza for dinner."_ Cam said excitedly.

_"Did she?"_ Jason asked with a grin.

_"I didn't expect you home." _Elizabeth said softly as she raised up for a kiss.  
_  
"The meeting was shorter then I thought._" Jason replied as he held her tightly in his arms.  
_  
"Is everything ok? Spinelli was... concerned."_ she asked softly, watching him closely.

_"Everything is fine."_ Jason assured her.

_"I keep expecting you to tell me Sonny has a job for you."_ she said with a slight laugh.  
_  
"Not tonight. Tonight is about us and the boys." _Jason vowed as he kissed his wife again.

Lucky had watched Elizabeth and the boys through a pair of binoculars. It sickened him to know Morgan had fooled her into believing his lies. At least he would never fool Emily again. Lucky smirked as the thought of the day Emily finally turned her back on Elizabeth and Jason. That had been the start of their relationship. And to think he had his brother's stupidity to thank for it.

Lucky was half drunk when he opened the door to find Em on the other side._ "I need you." _she whispered in tears.  
_  
"Come in."_ he mumbled and then moved aside to allow her to enter.

It started with them venting. After learning about Elizabeth and Jason's betrayal Emily went to see Nikolas. Instead of a shoulder to cry on Emily found Nikolas in bed with Robin Scorpio. Emily had been crushed. Lucky held her as she cried cursing everyone that had hurt her. Elizabeth and Jason especially. They never stopped to think about anyone but themselves. Somehow when the night was over Emily was sharing his bed. And now she shared his goal to make Elizabeth and Jason pay.

There was something about watching Elizabeth with the boys that made Jason forget about the outside world. And now that Elizabeth was pregnant again part of Jason wanted nothing more than for the rest of the world to leave them alone. That wasn't going to happen though but he could enjoy them during the time he had. Time he never thought he'd get.  
_  
"What are you thinking about?"_ Elizabeth asked softly as she gently caressed his face.

_"How much I love you, the boys and this new baby."_ Jason admitted with a smile.

_"We love you too."_ Elizabeth replied then pulled his mouth down for a kiss.

_"You're starting to show."_ Jason said as his hand went to her stomach and gently touched their child.  
_  
"We're going to have to start telling people." _she said with a sigh.

_"Not yet. I like not having to listen to everyone's opinion."_ Jason said quickly as he looked at her closely.

_"Me too. But it's going to happen." _Elizabeth gently reminded.

_"I know I just want all of you as safe as possible."_ Jason said firmly.  
_  
"I trust you." _she said smiling warmly.

_"Pizza!!" _Cam shouted breaking the serious moment. _"It here! It here!"_

"I guess that means it's time for dinner huh?" Jason asked scooping Cameron up into his arms. He carried Cam into the house and sat him in the booster seat.

Elizabeth set Jake in his highchair. _"Cam do you want Mommy to cut your pizza?" _Elizabeth asked as she stood behind Cam.  
_  
"No. Like Daddy." _Cam replied.

_"Okay. Just be careful, Baby." _Elizabeth softly warned.

_"Me big boy now Mommy. Jake baby." _Cam stated firmly.

_"Oh. Well I'm sorry then." _Elizabeth replied rolling her eyes with a smile.

_"S'ok, Mommy." _Cam said with a serious four year old tone.

_"How was daycare today?" _Jason asked his son as he watched him closely.  
_  
"We learned colors." _Cam answered proudly.

_"That sounds like fun." _Jason replied with a smile.  
_  
"He did really well. It must be all those books you read him." _Elizabeth said as she smiled at Jason.

_"I think it's his mommy."_ Jason replied as he pulled her down into his arms and onto his lap kissing her softly.  
_  
"Ah Daddy, no kissing me trying to eat."_ Cam scolded.

_"Sorry Son," _Jason said with a laugh as he looked over at Cam. _"You better get used to it though, Daddy plans to be kissing Mommy a lot from now on."_

"Well, okay." Cam said with a sigh_, "but could you try and not doing it while me eating."_

"Sure Son." Jason said trying not to laugh as Elizabeth giggled against his chest.

_"Can we's watch a movie after dinner?" _Cam asked as he finished his pizza.

_"Tell you what, you run upstairs and get your pajamas on and brush your teeth and then we will watch a movie until time for you to go to bed." _Elizabeth said softly to her son as she stood.

_"Okay Mommy. Daddy, will you watch with we's?" _Cam asked as Elizabeth helped him down.  
_  
"Yes Cam, I would love to watch with you."_ Jason replied.

_"Then will you read me a story?" _Cam asked as he stood beside Jason.  
_  
"Of course I will. I love reading to you." _Jason said honestly.

_"Me loves it too, Daddy."_ Cam said and than took off up the stairs.

_"Have I told you today how much I love you Mr. Morgan?" _she asked softly as she sat back down in his lap.

_"I don't think you have and I love you too Mrs. Morgan."_ he said and then captured her lips with his as Jake started to fuss from his chair.  
_  
"I guess he doesn't like kissing at the table either." _Elizabeth said with a giggle.

_"Tough." _Jason whispered as he turned her head back and kissed her once again.

_"Now that's what I call a good dinner."_ she purred as she climbed off his lap and went to get Jake out of the highchair._ "Let's go watch a movie with our sons, I'll clean this up later."_

"Let's go." Jason agreed as he and his family all sat down on the sofa together and watched Chuggin' Charlie for the 100th time. 


	11. Chapter 11

** AN:**

A special thanks goes out to Gabby for all her help with this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Jason knew things were going to get worse he had just hoped that it wouldn't be so soon. The last two days had been so perfect. _"You sure? ... I understand... No. I'm not arguing with you... I just don't think... I know how to do my job... fine. Bye."_ he said as he closed his phone angrily.

_"Was that Sonny?" _Elizabeth asked as she watched Jason closely. She could see the irritation on his face and knew that he was getting more and more frustrated everyday.

_"Yeah. How did you know?" _he asked with a slight grin as he glanced up at her.

_"He's the only one who can get you that frustrated." _she replied simply with a shrug of her shoulders.  
_  
"He has this job he wants me to do." _he explained tentatively.

_"Jason..." _Elizabeth said worriedly biting her bottom lip.

_"Shh. It's a local thing. I'll probably be gone all night though." _he rushed to assure her.

_"Be careful." _she said finally as she walked over to him and put her arms around his neck.

_"You know I will. I have so much to live for. Don't worry I'll be home before Cam wakes up." _he assured her and then dropped his head kissing her with an intense passion that always took her breath away before walking over to the closet and taking out his lock box. When he had his gun loaded and ready he looked back at her and smiled and Elizabeth saw her Jason become Jason the enforcer right before her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The job was supposed to be simple. All he had to do was take some photos. Get some information. Sonny insisted that nothing would go wrong. That's why Javier Medina was tagging along as a why to placate the other families. Then all hell busted lose. Shots rang out all over place. Jason managed to get himself and Javier back to the truck. "You've been shot." Jason exclaimed accessing the wound carefully.  
_  
"It's not that bad." _Javier replied as he gasped in pain.

_"Damn it!"_ He shouted in frustration _"It's actually pretty bad. You need a doctor."_ Jason snarled angrily.

_"Won't they alert the cops?"_ Javier protested weakly.  
_  
"Yeah. They would. I have someone who would help you. But you can never say anything." _Jason warned not wanting to do this but, realizing that he had no other choice.  
_  
"I understand." _Javier quickly agreed as he tried to stay conscious.  
_  
"Good." _Jason pulled out his phone. _"Spinelli? Yeah it's me. I need you to meet me at the back door in about five minutes." _Jason very quickly explained not giving Spinelli anytime to interrupt.

_"You're bringing me to your home?" _Javier gasped in dismay.

_"My wife she's a nurse." _Jason replied still unsure of his decision. He never wanted his work to touch her and yet here he was bringing another man home for her to save the way that she had saved him so many times.  
_  
"And she won't mind?" _Javier asked with trepidation.

_"I don't know. I've never done this before. We'll find out."_ Jason said with a loud sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Stone Cold what is this? Who is this?"_ Spinelli asked rambling nervously.

_"Don't worry about that now. Just help me get him to the spare bed room." _Jason said dismissively.  
_  
"Now what?" _Spinelli asked when Javier was settled on the bed.

_"Go upstairs. Get some cloths and bring Elizabeth down with you." _Jason ordered curtly.

_"What do you want me to tell the Maternal One?"_ Spinelli asked with extreme apprehension.

_"Just that I need her down here."_ Jason replied in a firm voice.

_"No problem, Stone Cold."_ Spinelli assured him and then ran up the stairs.

Moments later both Elizabeth and Spinelli came back in the bedroom. _"Jason what's going on? Are you okay?"_ Elizabeth demanded with concern. Her eyes quickly scanning his body for any sigh of injury.

_"I'm fine it's just. I... I'm sorry I didn't know what else to do."_ he assured her with a smile and then rushed on to explain.

_"It's okay."_ she assured him as she reached his side. She kissed him quickly and then waited for him to explain what he needed her to do.

_"No. I promised I would never bring my business home and I did." _Jason said shaking his head with regret.  
_  
"I understand. You didn't have a lot of options." _she assured him, her hands gently cradling his face.

_"Still..." _Jason sighed.

_"Go shower and change while I work."_ Elizabeth said firmly as she pointed to the door.

_"I love you."_ he whispered, his eyes and heart so full of love for his wife that it was hard to even breath.

_"I love you too." _she replied and walked over to Javier and set about trying to help him anyway she could.

Elizabeth shook her head as she worked on the young man before her. He had passed out from a combination of the pain and blood loss. The wound wasn't as serious as she first thought. The bullet had went all the way through and missed any major arteries. She heard a soft groan._ "It's okay. Try not to move." _she warned him gently.

_"Donde estoy (Where am I?)" _he asked looking swiftly around the room.

_"I'm sorry I don't speak Spanish." _she said regretfully.  
_  
"I asked where I am." _Javier repeated patiently.

_"You don't really remember what happened do you? You were shot and Jason brought you here." _she rushed to explain in hope that he wouldn't start moving around and hurt himself.  
_  
"You're Jason's wife? You're very young." _he said realizing at once who the young angelic looking woman was.  
_  
"Thank you I think. You're very lucky you know." _she said with a slight blush.  
_  
"You've done this before."_ he said with a wince.

_"I'm a surgical nurse."_ she explained quickly.

_"Tu esposo es un afortunado hombre... Your husband is a lucky man."_ he said watching the young woman blush.

_"Thank you." _she smiled. _"But I'm the lucky one."_

"How are things in here?" Jason asked.

_"Tu esposa en in bueno enfermera. (Your wife is a good nurse.) " _Javier said as he looked at Jason standing in the doorway.  
_  
"Yes she is. So how is he?" _Jason asked as he walked over to his wife and put his arm around her shoulders.  
_  
"Not bad. It could have been a lot worse."_ Elizabeth replied smiling lovingly at her husband.  
_  
"Good. I'm going to call your father. Elizabeth maybe you should go to bed." _Jason said looking closely at his wife.  
_  
"You can just ask me to leave."_ she said with an impish grin.  
_  
"I know. This isn't about business. I just want you to rest." _he assured her kissing her forehead gently.

_"Okay I'll be back down later to check on..."_ she said looking from Jason to the injured man.  
_  
"Javier. And I'll do it."_ Jason said quickly.

_"Jason..."_

"Please I don't want to fight." Jason said almost pleadingly. He didn't want her anymore involved than she already was.  
_  
"Okay. I wont argue with you."_ Elizabeth said finally as she kissed his lips gently and started toward the door.

_"Thank you. Good night." _Jason said watching her go.  
_  
"Night." _she replied turning back and smiling at her husband before walking out and closing the door behind her.

_"My father he won't be angry with you."_ Javier rushed to assure Jason.

_"I got you shot." _Jason said with a frown. He still didn't understand what had gone wrong out there.  
_  
'You could have left me to die. Instead you brought me in to your home and made sure I got help." _Javier said thoughtfully. _"You didn't have to, but, you did."_

"Well let's hope he agrees with you." Jason said pulling out his phone. _"Senor Medina? This is Jason Morgan. Something went wrong tonight and Javier got hurt."_

"What do you mean he got hurt?" Hector Medina demanded.  
_  
"He was shot. It's not that serious."_ Jason rushed to assure the elder Medina that his son would be okay.

_"Where is he?"_ Mr. Medina demanded finally.  
_  
"I brought him to... my home." _Jason admitted after a minute.

_"Why?" _Mr. Medina not understanding why Jason Morgan would take his son to his home.

_"My wife is a nurse. She took care of him." _Jason explained.

_"I want to see him." _Mr. Medina said finally after a couple of minutes of silence.  
_  
"Of course. I'll be expecting you."_ Jason said as he hung the phone up. "That went well."

"He didn't threaten to kill you did he?" Javier asked with a slight smirk.

_"Not yet." _Jason admitted with a sigh. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Jason sat playing trains with Cam and Jake trying to forget the night's events. Javier had been right in a way. Hector was furious but not with Jason. Instead the older man was grateful. Jason wondered out into the living room not long after Hector arrived. He needed to try and figure out what had gone wrong with the job.

_"You're a good father." _Hector said in a low voice. Jason looked up to see Hector standing in the doorway. _"I've been watching. You seem very close to your boys."_

"Thank you. My family means everything to me." Jason said watching the older man closely.

_"I feel the same way. What about your partner?" _Hector asked as he sat down in a chair and watched the young enforcer with his children.

_"Sonny loves his children." _Jason said quickly.

_"Yes but he seems to have problems with their mothers." _Hector said calmly.

_"He cares about Carly and Alexis."_ Jason said feeling as though he had to defend his mentor.

_"Ah but he can't remain faithful. Can he? What about you Mr. Morgan? Would you ever betray your wife?"_ Hector asked and then had to smile when Jason jerked his head up and glared at him shaking his head no.

_"No. We've been through too much."_ Jason said firmly. _"And I love her way too much."_

"You love her deeply. That's good. I feel the same way about my Gabriela. Do you trust Mr. Corinthos not to betray you as well?" Hector asked enjoying watching the expressions on Jason's face that he was trying desperately to hide.

Jason hesitated for a moment. Sure he trusted Sonny with his life. But there was no one he trusted with Elizabeth and the boys except him self. _"I trust him..."_

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." Elizabeth said tentatively as she stood in the doorway.

_"It's fine. Elizabeth, this is Hector Medina. Javier's father." _Jason said as he smiled at his beautiful wife tenderly silently thankful for the interruption.

_"It's nice to meet you."_ Elizabeth said softly with a smile.

_"Thank you for saving my son." _Hector said standing and taking her hand and kissing it gently.

_"You're welcome. I should go check on him." _Elizabeth said almost shyly as she stepped slightly away from Hector and a little closer to Jason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"We have a problem."_ Jason said with preamble just as soon as Sonny answered his phone.

_"What is it?"_ Sonny asked indifferently.

_"Something went wrong last night."_ Jason said calmly.

_"I know. And to be honest I don't care." _Sonny replied nonchalantly as he pored himself a scotch.

_"What?! Sonny..."_ Jason snapped and then caught himself quickly.

_"You should have let him die, Jason." _Sonny spat indignantly.

_"That would have started a war." _Jason said with a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation.  
_  
"It would have gotten rid of Medina. Don't you get it?"_ Sonny asked angrily as if Jason was a five year old.

_"No. Explain it to me."_ Jason said about to totally lose what little patience he still had.

_"If his son is dead because he forced us to include the boy, he might leave us alone."_ Sonny explained in an almost condescending voice.

_"You honestly believe that?"_ Jason said finally as he tried desperately to understand where Sonny was coming from.

_"Yes. I do."_ Sonny snapped at the thought of Jason daring to question him.

_"Sonny that doesn't make any sense." _Jason replied calmly.

_"Are you questioning me?"_ Sonny snarled angrily.

_"No... I... I'm just trying to understand."_ Jason replied as he felt a headache coming on fast.

_"You don't have to understand. All you have to do is your job." _Sonny spat in a superior tone before hanging up.

Jason stared out in to the backyard where the boys were playing. He could feel the tension starting to leave his body._ "Is everything alright?" _Elizabeth asked softly as she walked up to Jason and saw how tense he still was.

_"I don't know, Elizabeth."_ Jason sighed loudly as he looked at his wife.

_"What's wrong?" _she asked as she walked over to him and sat down in his lap, his arms closing around her tightly.

_"It feels like I don't understand anything that's happening lately. The only thing that makes any sense is this. When I'm home with you and the boys. I love the life we've built." _Jason said softly as he buried his face in her neck and just breathed her in.  
_  
"I love our life too."_ Elizabeth replied as she ran her fingers through his hair.

_"I promise nothing will ever come between us again." _he vowed as he looked up at her and pulled her mouth down to his for a kiss. "I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you too Jason." she replied and then they just sat there quietly and watched their sons play.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"I want this over." Sonny demanded without preamble when Jason walked into their office.

"What did you have in mind?" Jason asked knowing instantly this wasn't going to be good.

"You're going down to South America and send Medina a message." Sonny ordered without thought or explanation.

"Sonny..." Jason started to protest.

"Are you going to argue with me about this?" Sonny demanded his eyes blazing with fury.

"No. It's just..." Jason said shaking his head.

"Just what? What is this really about?" Sonny asked heatedly as he looked at Jason.

"I don't agree with your decision." Jason said firmly.

"No. It's more. Ever since Elizabeth..." Sonny started to argue.

"You leave her out of this." Jason snapped as he jerked his head up and glared at Sonny.

"She's the reason you've changed. What did she do? Threaten to take the boys? You know that won't happen." Sonny spat incredulously.

"Elizabeth didn't do anything. She would never use the boys to hurt me." Jason said as he felt his anger start to boil that Sonny would dare speak of Elizabeth that way.

"She kept Jake from you for months." Sonny reminded him with a smug condescending look.

"I chose... Elizabeth has nothing to do with business. She especially had nothing to do with this." Jason snarled his jaw clinched so tight that he could barely even speak.

"Either you do this or I get someone else." Sonny warned disbelieving that Jason would actually have the audacity to disagree with him. He was Sonny fucking Corinthos and what he said or wanted done, should just be done no questions asked. Truth is told he was getting a little bit sick of Jason's constant rebellion and just maybe it was time to remind him just which one of them was the boss.

"Fine. When do you want me to leave?" Jason said finally just wanting out of there.

"As soon as the plane is ready." Sonny answered firmly.

"I need to take care of some things." Jason said quickly as his eyes met Sonny's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason dreaded telling Elizabeth he had to go away again. She looked so happy making the boys' lunch he almost hated to ruin it. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just have to go out of town for a few days." Jason explained softly as he put his arms around her waist.

"Oh. When do you leave?" Elizabeth asked as he nuzzled her neck.

"Soon. Now actually." Jason replied with a sigh as he stepped back away from her so that she could turn around.

"You really have to leave?" she almost whispered.

"I'm afraid so. I want to handle this myself." Jason said shaking his head.

"I know. I just wish..." she said wistfully.

"Me too. More than you know." Jason said as pulled her back into his arms.

"Do you want me to tell Cameron after you leave?" she questioned as her eyes filled with tears.

"No. That's not fair to you. I'll talk to him while you finish lunch." Jason said as he stepped back and the walked quickly up the stairs.

Jason made his way to Cam's room. He knew the little boy was going to be upset. Cameron had very little stability in his short life and Jason leaving the way he did wasn't helping. "Hey there son." Jason said softly as he watched his son play.

"Hi Daddy!" Cam yelled.

"Mommy says it's almost time for lunch. But I want to talk to you first." Jason said as he walked in and sat down on Cam's bed.

"Kay." Cam said as walked over to Jason and sat down beside him on the bed.

"I have to go out of town for a few days." Jason said softly as he lifted his son into his lap.

"No." Cam denied shaking his head violently.

"Cam, I don't want to leave but I have to. It's for my job. I'll be back I promise." Jason said trying to make him understand and at the same time wanting desperately to smack Sonny upside his controlling head for making him hurt his son this way.

"I don't want you go." Cam pouted as his eyes filled up with tears.

"I know. I don't want to leave either. But I'll be home soon okay?" Jason said as he felt his own eyes fill up with tears.

"Me love you." the little boy said as he turned around in Jason's lap and wrapped his arms around his Daddy's neck.

"I love you too." Jason gulped holding his son tight as his tears fell down his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason left just after lunch leaving Cameron in a bad mood. Elizabeth finally got him to nap but only by promising him they'd go to the park later.

Once they reached the park Cameron headed straight for the swings. It was actually over before they even realized what had happened. One minute they were at the park playing, the next family and friends were left waiting on words of their loved ones conditions.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Jason Morgan hated hospitals. He hated the smell, the look, the feel, pretty much everything about them. He had ever since he woke up from his coma. Jason had barely spoken or moved since he arrived. To look at him you'd never know he was slowly being consumed by a mixture of guilt, fear, and rage. What had Elizabeth called it once? Frozen concrete. That's why he never really minded Spinelli's nickname for him. It suited him and he knew it.

He knew something was wrong the moment he heard Francis' voice on the other end of the phone. _"Jason, there's... there's been an accident. Elizabeth and Cameron are on their way to the hospital."_

It took a moment for Francis' words to sink in but once they did Jason could reach only one conclusion. Ric. Whether or not he was directly involved, he was behind this._ "What happened?"_ Jason asked pacing the small confines of the plane as the older man spoke. It seemed that Elizabeth, Cameron, and Milo had been at the park when two men attacked them. No one had been seriously hurt but Elizabeth did need minor surgery. Her leg was badly broken and she needed to have a pin inserted to help it heal correctly. When Jason heard this fear ran through him. He and Elizabeth had managed to keep the fact she was pregnant a secret but he knew the doctors needed to know. "_Elizabeth's pregnant."_

"Congratulations, Jason." Francis said softly knowing that Jason didn't want to hear that right now, but knowing that he needed to say something.  
_  
"She can't lose this baby. It'll kill her."_ Jason told his friend his heart breaking a little with just the thought. Francis assured him that he would make sure that both Elizabeth and the baby were taken care of. He even promised to tell only the doctors and no one else.

It took nearly two hours for Jason to reach the hospital. He had been on a plane headed for South America on business. Elizabeth had just gone into surgery when he arrived. Thankfully Spinelli was with Cameron trying to keep the young boy calm. _"Daddy." _He cried out as soon as he saw Jason. Jason's eyes narrowed as he took in the injuries his son had. Except for some cuts and bruises Cam appeared to be fine.  
_  
"Hey, there Cam."_ Jason sat carefully on the bed and pulled Cam to him. The guilt finally hit him and it hit him hard. He should have been there. He didn't think he could ever leave like he had been again, what Sonny wanted or ordered be damned.

Soon Cameron fell asleep and Jason moved to one of the chairs in the room. He sat quietly ignoring the other people in the room. Two of the most important people in his life were in the hospital and it had nothing to do with his business. The irony was not lost on Jason.

_"Jas... Mr. Morgan?"_ Jason looked up surprised to see Milo standing in front of him. He had forgotten anyone else was in the room. Jason knew Milo had taken the worst of the attack. He looked like hell. The young guard shifted nervously. _"I wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I know how much Mrs. Morgan and Cameron mean to you. I should have done a better job."_

Jason looked Milo in the eyes so he knew that Jason meant what he was saying._ "You kept them safe from something worse happening. I don't blame you."_ And he didn't. He laid most of the blame at Ric's feet. He had just officially run out of time. Ric had to die. Sonny was just going to have to come to term with that fact.

Sonny was at least partially to blame in Jason's mind as well. He had warned Sonny for years about Ric. The other man was dangerous and had no limits. He had proven that time and time again. Before Jason had been willing to not push the point because it had been Sonny's family and that made the final decision his. Now however he finally crossed the line with Elizabeth. Jason knew it would happen, despite Sonny's assurances to the contrary. Jason had seen what the bastard was capable of. He had watched Elizabeth nearly die once because of Ric. Never, ever again. Jason promised himself.

Dr. Lee walked into the room, causing everyone to stare with curiosity. Francis had kept his promise and hadn't told anyone about the baby Elizabeth was carrying._ "How is she doing?" _Jason asked, his concern evident.

_"Everything went perfectly. She's in recovery but I'm going to have her moved in here with Cameron as soon as I can." _Dr. Lee assured him with a smile.

_"How long will she have to stay?"_ Jason asked when he felt his heart start to beat normally again.

_"A couple of days. I want to monitor her and the baby just to be safe." _she replied softly.  
_  
"Is the baby okay?"_ Jason asked hesitantly.  
_  
"Your baby's fine." _Kelly assured a nervous Jason. She couldn't blame him. She remembered all the problems Elizabeth had with Jake. _"But, I'm going to do an ultrasound when Elizabeth has gotten settled just to check things out."_

"Thank you." Jason gulped. He had been so scared and he still was. He knew deep down that he wouldn't be able to calm down until he could see and hold his wife himself.

_"Just make sure she rests."_ Jason nodded as the doctor left the room.

Sonny was the first one to speak after she left. "_Elizabeth is pregnant?"_ he asked with a frown.

_"Yes." _Jason stated almost coldly not bothering to look at the dark haired man that had been his friend almost his entire life. Well, his life as Jason Morgan anyway.

_"And you knew?"_ Sonny pressed.

_"Yes." _Jason snapped.

_"Why didn't you tell anyone?"_ Sonny demanded as if Jason should be ashamed.  
_  
"I was protecting them."_ Jason said as if the answer should have been obvious.

_"Still... " _Sonny stopped mid sentence at the cold glare he received from Jason._ "Congratulations. When is she due?"_

"Early September." Jason answered with a soft smile.

_"And when were you planning on sharing this?"_ Sonny questioned. Jason just shrugged. He had no intention of defending his decisions to any one. Certainly not Sonny.

Cam's sleep filled voice broke the tension that filled the room. _"Mommy? Daddy?"_ he called out in a frightened voice.

Jason was at his son's side in an instant. _"Its okay, Daddy's here."_ Jason said softly to his son as he held him close.

_"Where Mommy?" _Cam whispered as he looked around the room before moving into Jason's lap.

Jason wasn't sure exactly how to explain the situation. _"The doctor had to fix her leg. She'll be back soon."_ Jason rushed to assure his son as he sat back on the bed with his son held tightly in his lap.

Cam's big brown eyes filled with tears as he clung to Jason._ "Don't leave me."_ he begged softly as his tears fell down his face, the face that looked so much like his mother's.

_"I'm not going anywhere."_ Jason vowed as he kissed his son's forehead.  
_  
"Promise?" _Cam whispered as he looked up at his Daddy.

_"I promise." _Jason held the toddler to his chest, rocking the small boy. He looked up at the people who filled the room. Part of him grateful they were here but at that moment all he wanted was to be alone with his son._ "Get out."_ He said his tone and body language leaving no room for argument.

Once alone Jason began to plot how he was going to deal with Ric. He was going to have to be very careful. He knew he would be the first suspect. Jason had no interest in going back to Pentonville anytime soon. By the time Elizabeth had been moved in to the room he had his plan nearly worked out. It was going to take longer than Jason would have liked but his plan meant there would be very little suspicion.  
_  
"Jason?"_ Elizabeth's soft voice mumbled.  
_  
"I'm right here." _Jason said moving to sit beside her with Cam still resting in his arms. _"How are you feeling?"_

"Sore. How are the boys and the baby?" she asked as she reached out for his hand after softly touching her son's cheek.  
_  
"They're both fine. Cam's just got some cuts and Monica said she'd keep Jake for the night Dr. Lee is going to do an ultrasound later…" _Jason assured her as he leaned in and kissed her softly. He needed to know that she was okay. He knew right then and there that he would die if he lost her. He also knew that no matter what Sonny, no matter what anyone else thought he was going to take care of anyone that posed a threat to his wife and his children or he was going to die trying.  
_  
"Good."_ She said yawning. _"I'm sorry. I guess I'm still sleepy from the anesthesia."_

"It's okay. You need the rest. I'll be right here." Jason assured her as he watched his wife and son sleep. After weeks of indecision Jason finally made up his mind. He quietly pulled his cell phone out and dialed a number. _"It's me I'm in but we have to keep this under wraps. I don't want him to know what's coming. Or that it's me. No, I don't think he has a clue."_ Jason stated and then closed his phone. As he closed his eyes he thanked God one more time for keeping his family from being hurt any worse than they had been. He also knew that now it was his turn to make damn sure that this never happened to them again and he would, by any means necessary.


	15. Chapter 15

** Chapter Fifteen**

It was three days before Kelly released Elizabeth. She had to wear a cast for several weeks and was confined to bed rest but she and their baby were otherwise healthy. In that time Jason had managed to keep the cops from questioning Elizabeth. The first afternoon they were home both Lucky and Cruz stopped by to question Elizabeth. Jason wanted to refuse to let them see her but he knew it would only make the situation worse.

As Jason left the living room he warned both men against upsetting Elizabeth. Cruz shifted slightly under Jason's cold stare. _"We just want to know what happened." _Cruz said looking Jason straight in the eye.

_"I'm not sure how much I can tell you."_ Elizabeth said looking at Cruz. She couldn't even stand to look at Lucky anymore it just made her sad, because she had finally realized that there was nothing left in the man that stood in her home now that had been in the boy that she had loved years ago.

_"What ever you can remember."_ Cruz assured her softly. He had a soft spot for Elizabeth and he wished that he could have questioned her alone. He had suggested it, but, both Lucky and Ric had insisted that Lucky be present too.

_"Well Milo, Cameron, and I were walking through the park. We were near the swings when two men approached us. When they pulled out their guns Milo pushed me to the ground. There's not much I remember after that."_ Elizabeth explained as she tried to remember back to that day.

_"Who took you to the hospital?"_ Cruz asked as he took out his notebook and wrote down her statement.

_"Milo. He drove us."_ Elizabeth recalled softly.

_"I think that's all for now." _Cruz said with a smile as he looked at Elizabeth.

_"Where was Jake when all this was happening?"_ Lucky demanded angrily as he walked over and stood right in front of Elizabeth, glaring at her with hate in his eyes.

_"Jake was with his grandmother." _Elizabeth replied calmly as Cam came running in from the kitchen to stand right beside her. It made her smile to see so much of Jason in the way that Cam crossed his arms across his chest and glared at Lucky.

_"I see Morgan has been a wonderful influence on Cameron." _Lucky snarled as he looked from Cam to Elizabeth with a cold fury in his eyes.

_"Lucky you need to stop." _Elizabeth warned as she reached out and laid her hand on Cam's back.

_"I mean you have him acting just like..." _Lucky growled.

_"Daddy! Daddy!" _Cam yelled calling Jason as loud as he could.

_"See? He still knows who..." _Lucky started to say with a smug look as he looked at the little boy before seeing that Cam hadn't been talking to him at all.

_"What is it Son?" _Jason asked as he rushed to his son and lifted him up into his arms.

_"He's yelling at Mommy. Make him leave."_ Cam cried as his lower lip trembled, his arms wrapping tightly around Jason's neck.

_"Didn't I warn you? You both need to leave now."_ Jason ordered as he looked at Lucky with a heated glare.

_"We're not done yet."_ Lucky snapped as he clinched his hands into tight fists.

_"Too bad. Now get out."_ Jason said with a warning look at Cruz. He could tell that the other man got the message.

_"Stay away from my Mommy." _Cam said as he raised up from Jason's shoulder and looked at Lucky coldly.

_"That make you feel proud? You corrupted that little sweet boy." _Lucky sneered as he shook his head.

_"Lucky shut up. We're leaving now." _Cruz said as he reached out and grabbed Lucky by the arm and pulled him towards the door.

_"That... we need a statement." _Lucky said as he tried to hold his ground.

_"We have one now let's go." _Cruz demanded.

_"She is lying to protect him." _Lucky spat as he glared at Elizabeth with a look of intense hate in his eyes.

_"I don't know that. And neither do you. I'm sorry about him." _Cruz said as he opened the door and shoved Lucky through it.

_"He needs to stay away from my family."_ Jason warned as he looked intently at Cruz.

_"He thinks that working with Ric makes him invincible." _Cruz said as he watched Jason comfort his son.

_"No. It just makes him a bigger target." _Jason said calmly.

_"I'm going to assume that wasn't a threat." _Cruz sighed.

Jason just looked at the detective and shrugged. _"Take it however you want as long as he leaves Elizabeth and the boys alone." _  



	16. Chapter 16

**AN:**

I know some of you don't understand what happened between Jason/Elizabeth and Emily. Since this is mostly written from Jason's POV it hard to work it in. I hope this chapter helps.**  
**

* * *

** Chapter Sixteen**

Emily was in the kitchen making her and Lucky a special dinner. The last few weeks had been hard on them both. When she heard that Elizabeth had been attacked she felt sad. The two of them had been friends for so long. It was hard not to care about what happened to her.

Jason should have stayed away from Elizabeth and the boys. Then they would be safe. It was the same thing she told him years ago. Elizabeth was safer without him. And when Elizabeth realized this Emily would be there to help her. Not that she was willing to give up Lucky. Elizabeth had blown her chance.

When she heard the front door open she immediately smiled. Lucky was going to be so surprised. Just as she was about to enter the living room his phone rang. _"Spencer. ... No. Why don't we meet here? Emily's at work. ... No. She doesn't have a clue. Emily believes everything I tell her. ... Alright I'll see you soon."_

Emily stood frozen after Lucky had hung up. Who was he talking to? And what was he talking about? As badly as she wanted to confront Lucky Emily knew she would learn more by waiting.

As it turned out she didn't have to wait long. Minutes later a sharp knock filled the house. _"Did anyone see you?"_ Lucky demanded as he opened the door.

_"No. I made sure I was careful." _he replied as he stepped inside.

_"Good. We don't need to get caught when we're so close to success."_ Lucky told him as he followed the older man into the living room.

_"I have to admit I had my doubts about your plan but you were right." _he smirked as he sat down on the sofa.

_"Morgan has no control when it comes to Elizabeth."_ Lucky said smugly.

_"You were right. Now that he's distracted we need to move in on him and Sonny."_ the older man said as he looked at Lucky closely.

_"What did you have in mind?"_ Lucky asked as the thought of bringing Jason Morgan to his knees made his heart pound.

_"Jason's already weak. He and Sonny are having problems…" _he explained slowly.

_"All the better for us. We need to act soon before Elizabeth is better."_ Lucky interrupted.

_"I've got something set up for the end of the week." _he said.  
_  
"That sounds perfect."_ Lucky said with a smile.

_"I have a meeting with a contact inside the organization."_ he admitted with a look of smug satisfaction.

_"Really? Who?"_ Lucky asked impressed in spite of himself.

_"Oh no. I'm not telling anyone. I'll call you after my meeting"_ Ric Lansing announced as he started for the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason was going over invoices when he heard a commotion outside the office door. _"What is going on out here?" _When Jason saw Emily his eyes narrowed._ "Why are you here?"_ he asked coldly.  
_  
"We need to talk."_ Emily replied. She found it so hard to believe that she had lost the closeness that she had always felt for her big brother. He had been her hero for as long as she could remember, _'When did that change?'_ she asked herself.

_"I have nothing to say Emily." _Jason stated and then went back to his paperwork.

_"Please? Just give me ten minutes then I'll leave you alone." _Emily pleaded.

_"You have five." _he said with a sigh.

_"Thank you." _she said and than sat down across from his desk.

_"Well talk."_ Jason said coldly.

_"First I wanted to say I was wrong. I still think Elizabeth and the boys would be safer without you in their lives." _Emily started to say.

_"Em..."_

"But it's not my place to say anything. It's not anyone's. You and Elizabeth love each other. Even I know that. It's just..." she continued on as though Jason didn't say anything.

_"Is that all?"_ he asked as he felt his temper start to rise.  
_  
"No. There's more. I over heard Lucky and Ric. They paid someone to attack Elizabeth."_ she told him.  
_  
"Why should I trust you?" _he asked even though it broke his heart to think that they had grown so far apart that he questioned whether or not he could even trust her anymore.

_"I deserve that but I am sorry. It wasn't about hurting you. Not for me. I just want what's best for those boys."_ she replied softly as she looked right at him.

_"My sons are none of your business. You need to leave." _Jason told her in his enforcer voice.  
_  
"I'm not done." _she retorted.

_"You're my sister and I will always care about you. But right now I don't want you near my family."_ Jason spat angrily.

"I'm sorry." Emily whispered as her eyes filled with tears.  
_  
"I know but you tried to destroy my family. Losing those boys would have destroyed Elizabeth. Did you even think about that? It doesn't matter now. What matters is the fact I don't know if I can ever forgive you. Now you need to leave."_ Jason stated trying his damnedest to remain unmoved by her tears.  
_  
"One more thing Ric says he has one of your employees working for him."_ Emily told him and then stood and walked out the door without another word or a backwards glance.**  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:**

Thanks to everyone who reads this. I hope you enjoy!**  
**

* * *

** Chapter Seventeen**

_"I got the information you wanted."_ he said immediately as he walked up to Jason on the docks.

_"That was quick." _Jason said as they started walking towards Elizabeth's old studio.

_"You're not going to like it.," _he said once they were inside.  
_  
"Are you sure this is accurate?" _Jason snapped as he looked up his friend in astonishment.  
_  
"Unfortunately. I double checked myself," _he said sadly.

_"Son of a bitch!!"_ Jason roared as he started pacing.  
_  
"How do you want to handle this?"_ he asked softly as he watched the Stone Cold Enforcer pace back and forth in a rage that he had never seen before.

_"Kill him."_ Jason spat as he stopped and looked at the other man.

_"What about..."_ he started to ask.

_"I don't care. No one gets away with hurting my family."_ Jason snapped as he picked up a bottle of paint and threw it at the wall.

_"I'm relieved to hear you say that," _he said softly.

_"Have you been seen?" _Jason asked as he turned back to his friend.

_"No. I've managed to stay out of sight."_ he assured him.

_"Good. I want you to handle things for..."_ Jason started to say.

_"I... I thought you'd want to take care of this yourself."_ he stammered.

_"I do and I am. I just need to make sure I have an alibi for when it goes down." _Jason explained as an idea took root in his brain.

_"You think you might be a suspect?"_ he asked with a raised brow as he sat down on the sofa.

_"Maybe. I'll defiantly be questioned. That's why I want you to take care of things."_ Jason told him.

_"I'll take care of it then,"_ he said with a nod of understanding.

_"Good. Call me when it's done." _Jason said, then turned, and walked out the door his fury returning with each step he took.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Why did you want to meet?"_ Lucky asked.

_"I just finished with my contact. It's all set for tonight." _Ric told him with a huge smirk on his face. 'Jason Morgan was going down and he was the man that was taking him down.' he thought with glee.

_"That was fast." _Lucky said with a smile.

_"My contact wants this handled as soon as possible."_ Ric said.

_"So I guess we better have alibis for tonight."_ Lucky said almost giddy.

_"I would. You know we're going to be on the suspects list." _Ric informed him.

_"I know but if this works it'll be worth all the hassle." _Lucky laughed. Elizabeth was about to learn that you didn't fuck with a Spencer and then walk away clean and he was so going to enjoy her pain.

_"We should have done this sooner." _Ric said with laugh.

_"I agree keep me informed." _Lucky said as he turned to walk away.  
_  
"I will. I have to go before someone sees us together. After tonight we'll celebrate." _Ric said and then walked away.

Both men were so wrapped up in their plans neither noticed a man watching from the shadows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"You don't have to be here you know. It is just a check up." _Elizabeth said softly as she looked at the love of her life.

"I know but I want to be here. How about afterwards we pick up the boys and go to Kelly's?" Jason suggested as he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently.

_"That sounds perfect. It feels like I haven't been out of the house forever." _she sighed.

_"I know this has been hard on you."_ he said as he played with her brown curls.

_"If it wasn't for Spinelli and Milo I would have gone insane."_ she admitted with a laugh.

_"What about me?"_ Jason asked with a pout.

_"What about you?"_ Elizabeth asked innocently. "Okay. You helped too" she laughed.  
_  
"At least the cast is finally off."_ Jason said softly as his heart swelled with love for this woman.

"I know. I'm trilled." Elizabeth grinned.

_"I just want you and the baby to be okay."_ Jason said softly as he leaned down and kissed her gently.

_"We are really." _she assured him.  
_  
"Liz we're ready for you."_

"Thanks Kelly." Elizabeth said as she walked into the exam room.

_"So how are we feeling?" _Kelly asked after Elizabeth had changed for her exam.

_"Tired. The morning sickness is better though." _she said as she got up on the table.  
_  
"That's good. I was hoping it would ease up when you hit your second trimester. Are you having any other problems?" _Dr. Lee asked as she made notes in Elizabeth's chart.

_"No. Things have been going really well."_ Elizabeth assured her.

_"It sounds like Jason has been taking great care of you." _Dr. Lee replied.

_"He's been so amazing." _Elizabeth gushed as she looked right at her husband.

_"So Jason do you have any questions?"_ Dr. Lee asked as she watched Jason walk over to the exam table and put his arm around his wife.  
_  
"How Elizabeth's blood pressure?"_ Jason asked softly.

_"A littler higher than I'd like but it's nothing to worry about."_ Dr. Lee assured her friend's worried husband.

_"Is there anything I can do for her?"_ Jason asked as he caressed his wife's back gently.  
_  
"Try to keep her calm, make sure she doesn't over do it. Mostly just keep doing exactly what you've been doing."_ Dr. Lee told him.

_"What about work?"_ Jason asked knowing that he wanted her to stop working, but, also knowing that he would never push her to do what she didn't want to do.  
_  
"Elizabeth and I already talked about that. We agreed not for a few more weeks if at all." _Dr. Lee responded.  
_  
"Good."_ Jason said relieved. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at his comment. _"I saw that. I know I'm driving you crazy."_

"I love that you're so worried." Elizabeth said with a smile. No one had ever loved her or made her feel as loved as Jason did.

_"I'll see you again in a couple of weeks."_ Dr. Lee told them before leaving them alone.  
_  
"See? I told you we're fine."_ Elizabeth teased after she had gotten dressed.  
_  
"I can't lose you."_ he whispered as he pulled her into his arms.  
_  
"I don't want to lose you either. Now let's go get the boys. I'm starving." _Elizabeth said and then kissed him gently before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The docks of Port Charles was a dangerous place. Especially at night. How many times had he warned someone about them. Now here he was doing exactly what he said not to do. Not that he was worried. After tonight nothing would be in his way.

Looking out at the water he thought about the last few months. Things had changed dramatically. Gotten out of control. It forced him to do things he never though he'd do. Tonight that all changed. After tonight everything would be the way it was supposed to be.

The man didn't hear the footsteps of his attacker until it was to late. He spun around immediately recognized the person. _"You."_ he whispered before sinking to the ground.**  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:**

I know all of you have a lot of question. Unfortunately none of them will be answered yet. In fact all this chapter does is create more questions.**  
**

Thank you to everyone who has read this fic. And a special thank to those of you who reviewed. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

_"Jason! Jason we need to talk." _Carly bellowed as she came barging in the door without even bothering to knock.

_"What is it Carly?"_ Jason asked with a frown.  
_  
"Sonny is missing."_ Carly snapped.

_"Sonny isn't missing." _Jason replied calmly.

_"Yes he is. I called him and he didn't answer. So I went by and no one was there."_ Carly informed him getting even more upset when Jason acted as if her worries were unwarranted.  
_  
"Carly he isn't missing."_ Jason repeated again calmly.

_"How do you know that?" _she demanded as she flounced around the room in agitation.

_"He's handling some business out of town."_ Jason told her.

_"Oh. Are you sure?"_ she demanded as she stopped and looked at her best friend.  
_  
"I'm sure. Something came up last night. Sonny decided to take care of it himself,"_ he explained calmly.  
_  
"Is it dangerous?" _she asked.

_"You know I can't tell you that."_ he sighed. _'Would she ever learn?' he thought._

"Jason, please. He had plans with the boys and didn't call. You know that's not like him." Carly whined.

_"He didn't mention plans with the boys last night when we talked. This... meeting was sudden."_ Jason said thoughtfully.

_"Why didn't you go?"_ she demanded as she looked at Jason with a frown.

_"Because Sonny and I have a deal. At least till September."_ he answered with a warning look in his eyes.  
_  
"How are things?" _she asked heeding the warning on his face.

_"Good. Calmer. Cam's better and Jake is almost walking. You should come by more," _he answered with a smile as he thought about his family.

_"I know. Elizabeth and I we just..."_ Carly started to say.

_"I know but she isn't going anywhere."_ Jason interrupted.

"She is going to hurt you." Carly warned yet again.  
_  
"You don't know that. And even if she does... it would be worth having her and the boys in my life."_ Jason told her.

_"I hope your right. I'll be by to see the boys tomorrow," _she answered with a sigh as she started towards the door.

_"I'm sure they'll like that. When I see Sonny I'll remind him to call you."_ Jason said and then watched as the woman who claimed to be his friend breezed out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny hated it when things didn't go as planned. He obviously wasn't used to being in a situation where he felt trapped. Sonny knew he had an illogical need to control everyone and everything around him. It was the main source of his problems with Jason.

When Jason refused the meeting, Sonny decided to take the meeting himself instead of starting yet another fight. Now he regretted it. The meeting was a disaster. Neither side was willing to compromise and it ended abruptly with nothing being resolved. Then things really went to hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. X watched his hostage. The man obviously wasn't used to being trapped. He was already pacing the room and talking to himself. To bad, this was the last place he would ever see._ "Who are you? What do you want?" _he yelled angrily.  
_  
"Shut up." _Mr. X snapped.

_"Don't you know who I am?"_ the prisoner shouted.  
_  
"I know exactly who you are. A selfish, self-centered bastard. You don't care about anyone or anything but yourself,"_ he answered with a laugh.

_"That's not true,"_ the captured man denied.

_"I said shut up."_ He said slapping the other man across the face. _"I'm going to enjoy this." _The first blow left his captive breathless. The next few left the man's ribs bruised but not broken. Mr. X's orders were to keep him in one piece until his boss arrived. There was nothing preventing him from getting a measure of retribution in the mean time. He hit the man once more across the face. It gave him a sense of pleasure to see his enemy struggling to breath. Mr. X was going to help ruin his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac Scorpio was pissed. Lucky Spencer had just quit. Actually to be honest he wasn't angry about that. It was the note sitting on his on desk that pissed him off. To top it off he had the mayor breathing down his neck. It seemed Ric had disappeared too.

As much as Mac didn't want to admit there was a good chance, either Morgan or Corinthos were involved. _"Harper, get in here."_ Commissioner Mac Scorpio yelled from his office.

_"What's up, Mac?"_ Detective Harper asked as he looked at the police commissioner.

_"Detective Spencer and D.A. Lancing are... well... missing. At least I think so." _Mac answered.

_"You're not sure?" _Harper asked with a frown.

_"Lucky is just like his father. He's probably run off somewhere. As for Ric... Who knows? The mayor wants us to look in to it. I want you to go question Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos."_ Mac told him.

_"Okay. If that's what you think is best." _he sighed.  
_  
"At this point I have no idea what to think." _Mac admitted and then watched as Detective Harper walked out of his office and towards the front door of the PCPD.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Jason, Detective Harper is here to speak with you." _the guard told him as he opened the door to the office.  
_  
"Send him in." _Jason said as he shut the files that he had been working on. _"How may I help you Detective?"_

"Detective Spencer and D.A. Lancing are missing." Detective Harper said without preamble.

_"Why is that my problem?"_ Jason asked with a shrug revealing nothing.

_"Did you or your boss have something to do with it?"_ Detective Harper asked.

_"No."_

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Harper asked with a slight smile.  
_  
"Because I didn't have anything to do with it."_ Jason retorted.

_"Are you sure? Because you have plenty of motives."_ Detective Harper asked even though amazingly enough, he was leaning towards believing the younger man.

_"So do plenty of other people. Ric didn't have many friends. As for Lucky the Spencers have their own enemies." _Jason stated calmly and rationally.

_"So what you're telling me is you're innocent?"_ Detective Harbor asked with a smirk.

_"Yes."_

"You wouldn't happen to have an alibi for last night?" Detective Harper asked finally.

_"I was with my family."_ Jason answered.

_"All night?"_ the detective inquired.

_"Yes. Is that all or should I call my lawyer?"_ Jason retorted.  
_  
"No, that won't be necessary. I'm done for now."_ Detective Harper answered as he started towards the door.  
_  
"What did he want?"_ Francis asked when he and Jason were alone.

_"It seems Lucky and Ric are missing."_ Jason answered nonchalantly.

_"So of course we're responsible."_ Francis muttered.

_"Of course."_ Jason agreed.

_"Jason we may have a problem."_ Max said as he entered the office.

_"What is it, Max?"_ Jason sighed.

_"No one can get a hold of Sonny."_ Max answered his concern obvious.

_"Wait. I thought he was at a meeting."_ Jason said with a frown.  
_  
"He was. It ended hours ago."_ Max told his boss and friend.

_"Why am I just finding this out now?"_ Jason asked running a hand through his hair. _"Okay. Send some men out looking for him. Start with the suppliers. Hopefully he and Kate have run off again. I'm going to check a few places myself."_

_"What do you want us to do?" _Max asked as he watched Jason take control of the situation.

_"Max go stay with Carly and send Marco over to Alexis'." _Jason ordered.

_"She won't be happy about that." _Max muttered under his breath.  
_  
"Tough."_ Jason snapped.

_"What about Elizabeth and the boys? You want me to..."_ Francis asked as he started towards the door.

_"No. I want you to track down Spinelli. Get him working on this. I'll send Enzo over to help out Milo." _Jason told Francis.

_"Sure thing."_ Francis replied.

_"Francis stay with Spinelli. I want a call the minute he finds anything."_ Jason ordered and then sat down to decide what he needed to do first. 


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:**

Thanks to everyone who reads this. I hope you enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Twelve hours later, nothing had changed. No one could locate Sonny. It was as if he had fallen off the face of the earth. Jason was starting to worry. Especially since, they had no clues and no leads. That added to the fact Ric and Lucky were still missing as well.

Right now Jason wanted nothing more than to throw something. Not that he could he could give into the impulse. Everyone was depending on him. This is why he was working instead of in bed with Elizabeth. _"Did you find anything Spinelli?"_

"Not a thing, Stone Cold. It's as if the Godfather..."

"Damn it!" Jason said. When Spinelli jumped, he regretted it. _"I'm not mad at you. I'm just worried."_

"I understand. Did you want me looking for the Evil Ones as well?" the hacked asked quickly.

Jason rubbed the back of neck out of frustration. _"Yeah. We need to know what happened to them."_

"The Jackal is on it." Spinelli said already tapping away at his computer.

_"Hey Jason I got some information." _Johnny said he walked in the back door.

_"I thought I told you... never mind. What do you have?"_ He questioned.

Johnny laid out the evidence he had collected. _"Spencer and Lansing were defiantly responsible for the attack on Elizabeth."_

"Now all I need to do is find them." Jason snapped.

_"I'm on that too. Find anything about Sonny?"_

"No. Kate doesn't know anything either." Jason said with a shake of his head.

_"Sorry I didn't... Johnny? Oh my god! I thought you were dead."_ Elizabeth exclaimed throwing her arms around the older man.

_"I'm sorry about." _Johnny said hugging Elizabeth back. He had missed the young woman but was glad she and Jason were now together.

_"I don't care. Jason did you know about this?"_

"Yeah. I helped him disappear." Jason said slowly.

_"But I thought... I mean I heard..."_

"I know." Jason said cutting her off. _"I trust Johnny."_

"Is he here to help with Sonny?" Elizabeth finally asked. If Jason trusted Johnny that was all she needed. She walked over to Jason and put her arms around him.

_"No. He came back to look in to the attack. But he's helping with Sonny too."_ Jason assured his wife. He tightened his arms around her. With everything else going on, he needed the comfort Elizabeth provided.

_"Good. I know how worried you are." _She said her voice filled with worry.

_"You should get some rest. Carly said she was coming by tomorrow."_

Elizabeth groaned and laid her head on his chest. _"Thanks for reminding me. You're not going anywhere are you Johnny?"_

"Nope. You're stuck with me." Johnny said with a smile.

_"I can't wait for you to meet the boys. I am going back to bed. Don't stay up too late."_ Elizabeth said kissing Jason softly. _"I love you."_

"I love you too."

Johnny watched the couple and couldn't help but smile._ "You're happy."_

"What?" Jason asked confused.

_"I wondered what was different about you. I just realized what it was. You're happy."_

"It's true Stone Cold. The Maternal One makes you happy." Spinelli jumped in.

_"That's why we need everything handled."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly couldn't believe she was here. Since Elizabeth and Jason got together she had avoid the brunette. It infuriated her that the twit had gotten her claws into Jason. Nothing she said mattered to Jason though. Now she was trying to make nice with for the sake of her best friend. _"Where are the boys?"_

"They're out back. Cam's practically lives out there since Jason got them the play set."

"What about Jake?" Carly snapped.

_"He's too young for most it. But he likes the swing and slide." _Elizabeth said evenly. She knew Carly was just worried about Jason. _"The boys are expecting you. Maybe you should go play with them before we start fighting again."_

"Fine. Is Jason here?"

"No. He's working. The boys have to take their naps in about an hour. I'm going clean the kitchen." Elizabeth told the other woman preventing any more tension.

Jason finally found a lead on Sonny. He still didn't know the details but at least now, he had a contact. He was waiting near an abandoned warehouse when he felt a gun pressed into his back. _"Move and I'll shoot." _A man's voice said.

_"I don't any trouble."_

"Then shut up and come with me."

"I..." Jason started.

_"It would be a shame if someone got hurt because you didn't listen." _The voice taunted.

Jason swallowed a he thought about all the people that could mean._ "Okay. I'll do what you want. Just don't hurt anyone else."_

_"Good call."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny paced the small room. His ribs throbbed from the beating he had taken. His captor had yet to explain anything. Sonny hoped that his men were looking for him. The mob boss had no doubt that Jason would find him.

The sound of a key drew Sonny's attention. Once the door opened, he was relived to see Jason walk in. Then a masked man followed him. _"Don't make any trouble." _The man warned.

_"What's going on?"_

"I don't know. Do you have any ideas who this might be?" Jason asked trying tom piece together what was happening.

_"No. None. Jason, you have to get me out of here."_ Sonny pleaded.**  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN:**

Thanks to everyone who reads this. I hope you enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

_"Get **YOU** out of here? Have you lost your mind? In case you haven't noticed I'm stuck in here too."_Jason spewed with annoyance.

_"You always find a way out of this type of thing. I... I can't stay here." _Sonny whined impatiently.

_"I know. But what do you expect me to do Sonny? We're trapped."_

"So you're not going to do anything? You're willing to just sit here? What is wrong with you?" Sonny was starting to lose his patience with his Enforcer.

_"Sonny you need to stop before..."_

"Before what? Is this how you're going to be from now on? I should have seen this coming."

"What are you talking about?" Really unsure what Sonny was referring to, though he had a pretty good idea.

_"Elizabeth. You acted like this the last time the two of you were together. Except this time its worse."_

"What the hell does Elizabeth have to do with this?" Jason's anger starting to take over with the mere mention of his Elizabeth.  
_  
"She changes you Jason. Why can't you see that? You refuse jobs and ignore my direct orders."_ Sonny spit arrogantly.

_"Aren't we supposed to be **PARTNERS**."_

"I am THE boss, Jason. Not you. I need to know I can depend on you and with that.." Sonny paused briefly thinking over his next word carefully, _"**GIRL** involved I can't."_

"Say it, Sonny. We're trapped here. There is a good chance we may die. So whatever it is you were going to say just say it."

"She makes you weak. When you are with her, you get distracted. She has this way of making you forget what your priorities should be."

"You mean you. Don't you? The fact that I put someone else before you drives you crazy. Well I'm sorry. No. Wait. I'm not sorry. Because Elizabeth and the boys make me happy. I never thought I deserved to be happy or have a family. But I'm not going to let them go. Not even for you." Jason's jaw was ticking, fists clenched tight ready to swing and the arrogant man in front of him.

_ "She's the reason we're locked up right now. If you had just done what you were told none of this would be happening."_

"What makes you so sure it's Medina? You don't know. All you know is we're locked up."

"Do your job and get us out of here." Sonny demanded.

_"No."_ Jason said finally.

_"No? No? Are you questioning me?"_ Sonny stuttered in shock.

_"No Sonny I am not questionin you I am telling you **NO**! I'm supposed to be your partner, your friend, your brother."_

"You are."

"Then act like it. Stop acting like some spoiled child. Cameron acts better than you do."

"I think you need to show me some respect."

"I think maybe you should try showing me and my family some respect."

"It always comes back to that bitch doesn't it?" Sonny hit the ground hard, looking up at his enforcer surprised. He wiped the blood from his nose and hesitantly climbed back to his feet.

_"Don't ever talk about my wife like that."_ Jason's anger was now coming off him in waves.

_"Elizabeth played you Jason. Then she trapped you with Jake. Now you've gone and fucked up again." _Sonny spat attempting to regain some of his pride.

_"My children are not a mistake. I love them as much as you love yours."_

"But you don't have to be with her to love them. I told you that getting Jake would be no problem."

"I'd never do that to Elizabeth. She's an amazing mother."

"She tried to keep your son from you. That bitch had no right."

"And neither did we. We kept Michael from AJ."

"That was different."

"It's exactly the same thing. We played god with Michael's life. Is he better not being raised by AJ? Yes, I think so. But I had no right to lie to him."

_"AJ was a monster."_

"And we're so much better? Why do you think I let Elizabeth walk out on us?" Jason enjoyed the shock that played across Sonny face. "I knew what you were doing Sonny. I knew what lying to Elizabeth would do."

"But you did it anyways. Because you knew what was important." He snidely commented.

_"Yeah. Elizabeth. I never wanted this life for her. She deserves better than what I can give her."_

"Then why in the hell are you with her?"

"Because I love her. Because she makes me happier then I have ever been. Because I cannot live without her. Take your pick."

"She can't handle our life. I only did what I did because I care about you."

"Like when you paid those men in the park? What you didn't think I would find out about your agreement with Ric? I've had him followed since I found out about Jake." Jason enjoyed the dumbfounded look from Sonny.

_"You went behind my back..."_ He couldn't even finish his sentence, he was now nervous because Jason seemed all he had done.

_"To protect my family? Hell yes I did. I would do anything for them."_

"I didn't know she was pregnant."

"I know. What you did, was exactly why no one knew. You're lucky she wasn't hurt worse."

"I just wanted her scared enough to leave." Sonny was beginning to crumble under the killer stare of his enforcer.

_"How long have you been off your meds Sonny?"_

"How dare you accuse me..."

"I'm still not sure if it was before or after Javier got shot. I do know you were off them by the time you made that deal with Ric." Jason was sure he was right and he knew Sonny would never really admit to being off his meds without a little pushing.

_"See what she's done?"_

"No this is you Sonny. You did this."

"Enough both of you." They both turned at the familiar deep voice coming from the door.

_"You? You're the one who's hold us hostage? I thought you were dead."_ Sonny stumbled over his words.  
_  
"That's what everyone thought." _ Their capture smirked.

_"I told you to kill him." _Sonny stated demanding an answer from Jason.

_"Shut up. I'm in charge now." _As much as he was enjoying them turning on one another he was getting irritated with Sonny's holier than thou attitude.  
_  
"What do you want?"_ Sonny finally relented.

_"What do I want? How about my life back Sonny?"_

"You betrayed me. I did what I had to do."

"Wrong. I didn't betray you to Alcazar. I would have given my life for you. Hell in a way I did. As for you doing what you had to do, that's bullshit. You did what you always do, Sonny. You sent Jason do to you're dirty work."

"That's his job." Sonny stated condesendingly referring to Jason

_"Of course it is. You made sure he never had a chance to do anything else. Well that ends now."_

"Are you going to kill us?" Jason questioned almost non-chalantly.

_"To be honest I like seeing you turn on each other."_ Johnny snickered.

_"You bastard!" _Sonny exclaimed as he lunged for Johnny's gun. Johnny punched Sonny in the stomach. Sonny retaliated by hitting Johnny in the jaw. The gun fell to the floor in the scuffle.

Jason picked the gun up and watched the two men fight. He cocked then aimed the gun. Both men froze and looked at him. _"This ends now." _Jason informed them his voice cold.

_"Jason you don't want to do this."_ Johnny quipped nervously.

_"No, I think I do."_ The enforcer's voice assured both men. He only hesitated a moment before pulling the trigger. Jason hit his target twice between the eyes. As the body fell to the floor, Jason dropped the gun.**  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:**

Now would I kill Sonny?

Thank you to everyone who has read this fic. And a special thank to those of you who reviewed. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-one**

Johnny looked at the body lying motionless on the ground. _"That wasn't part of the plan."_

"He called Elizabeth a whore." Jason huffed in anger.

_"He died too easy then."_ Johnny snickered, glad Jason was on his side.

_"Can you handle the cleanup?"_

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

"Thanks. I'll call you when things settle down. Johnny, man are you sure you want to do this?"

"Be your enforcer? I'm sure, Jason." Johnny assured Jason.

_"Okay. I'll see you in a few days."_ Jason walked carefully out of the warehouse and in to cool night air. Even though it was almost May, the nights were still cool. Jason walked the few blocks to his bike anxious to get home. If he hurried, he could just make Cameron's bedtime.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth was reading Cam a story when Jason entered the room. _"Daddy!"_

"You're just in time. Cam was just telling me I wasn't reading the story right." Elizabeth said with a smile.

_"Really? Do you want me to finish for you?"_ Jason couldn't help the grin that formed on his face.

_"Yes!"_ Cam squealed in excitement.

_"Thanks. Night Cam. I love you." _Elizabeth stood to walk out and leaned to Cam for a goodnight kiss.

_"Night. Love you."_ Cam kissed her goodnight and she walked to the door.

Elizabeth watched Cam and Jason for a moment from the doorway. _"Jason is everything... is something wrong?"_

"It can wait." He said his eyes wandering from Liz to Cam.  
_  
"If you're sure. I love you."_

"I love you too, Elizabeth." Elizabeth finally walked away letting the two enjoy the rest of the story.

Jason read Cam two stories before the young boy fell asleep. He sat there for a while watching his son sleep. For the first time since he set, his plan in motion Jason began to feel guilt. Not for what he did, but for Sonny's children.

He took their father away. How was he going to look at them again? And Elizabeth knew something was wrong. Jason didn't know if he could lie to her about this.

It wasn't about the business. This was personal. Sonny had become a threat to his family and no one got away with hurting his family. Now Jason just had to deal with the fall out. Starting with Elizabeth.

Jason looked in on Jake before finally heading to bed himself. Their room was completely dark when he opened the door. _"Elizabeth? Are you asleep?"_

"No. I couldn't sleep. I... I was worried about you. Jason, what's wrong?" She sat up to look at him, turning the lamp next to the bed on.

_"I can't..."_ He looked down shaking his head.

_"Is it business?"_

"Not really."

"Then why can't you tell me?" She asked almost begging him to open up. She knew something was really bothering him and she couldn't help if she didn't know what it was.

_"I did something tonight... something I've been planning for awhile. I'm not proud of it though. But I had to. There was no other way."_

"So it is business?"

"I don't want to lose you and the boys. I do not think I could handle it. That's why..." The last thing Jason wanted or needed was to give her a reason to walk away and this...this may be just that.

_"You're not going to lose us."_ She reassured.

_"I don't know that."_

"Is that why you won't tell me what's wrong?" Jason closed his eyes and nodded.  
_  
"Jason, you can tell me anything."_

"Not this." A tear rolled down his cheek; with that she knew it was bad and he wasn't just overreacting, he really thought he was going to loose her and the boys.

_"Whatever you did is tearing you up. Please let me make it better." _She could see the torment in not only his eyes and face but all over and it was breaking her heart to see him this torn. _"Jason nothing you could say to me right now will change how I feel for you."_

"You can't. I don't want you too." He turned away from her,_ "This will change everything Elizabeth."_

"Why not?" She stood and moved in front of him so he could look into her eyes. _"Nothing...Jason."_

"Because I deserve this. I... what I did... Elizabeth it's unforgivable."

"You're starting to scare me." Tears were stinging her eyes, fear for her husband obvious in her tone.  
_  
"I killed Sonny."_ No longer able to keep it from her he just blurted it out and let things fall where they may.

_"I don't understand. Why?"_

"He was working with Ric. He helped set up the attack on you and Cam in the park"

"Jason that doesn't make sense. Why would Sonny do that?"

"Control. Power. The only reason Sonny ever does anything."

"Do you regret it?" Her tone soft and comforting.

_"No. I feel bad about Michael, Morgan, and Kristina. Their father is gone. It didn't really hit me until I was with Cam." _Though he felt remorse for the two little boys no longer having their father he couldn't help the relief that she didn't run from him when he told her.

_"I love you, Jason. And nothing is going to change that. I trust that you made the best decision you could."_

"You don't hate me?"

"I could never hate you. I wish you could have found another way but I know that this was the last thing you wanted. Is that why Johnny was here?"

"Partly. He and Francis are going to help me run the business. Elizabeth, you do know this means I'm the boss now. Right?"

"I know. I trust you. Jason."

"Thank you. It feels really good to hear you say that. But... I should not have told you. Not yet."

"Why not?"

"I never wanted to put you in the position of having to lie for me."

"It'll be okay. We'll get through this together."

"You should try and get some sleep. All hell is going to bust lose tomorrow." He told her concern for her and their unborn baby filling his voice.

_"Only if you come to bed too."_

'Okay." He undressed and climbed under the covers with his wife wrapping her in his arms tightly. Grateful for her and their love for one another.

_"Good night, Jason."_

"Good night Elizabeth. I love you."

"I love you too. Jason, you are not going to lose us. I promise."

He kissed her collarbone gently and she quickly fell asleep in his strong embrace**  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN:**

Thanks to everyone who reads this. I hope you enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-two **

Jason drifted off just before dawn. He was so exhausted that he did not even move when Elizabeth left their bed. Elizabeth knew he was having a hard time dealing with everything that had happened. Moreover, she was worried it would get worse before it got any better.

The pain she saw in his eyes last night took her breath away. With the exception of when Jake was missing, she had never seen Jason scared before. She never thought she would but last night, he was. Jason was terrified she would leave him taking the boys with her. Elizabeth was going to have to make sure Jason knew she and the boys were going to stand beside him. Starting now.

_"Elizabeth, Mac is here to see Jason. He says it's important." _Milo stated when he saw her come down the stairs.  
_  
"Jason's still asleep but send him in." _The last thing she wanted to deal with this morning was Mac and the idiots at the PCPD but here he is.  
_  
"I'm sorry about this Elizabeth but I really need to speak with Jason." _Mac stated with a sense of urgency.

_"Is something wrong?"_

"Maybe you should just get Jason."

"Okay wait here." Elizabeth told the police commissioner before heading upstairs. She really hated to wake Jason but she suspected why Mac was there. _"Jason?"_

"Morning?" He greated her with a small smile and a kiss.

_"Good Morning." _Elizabeth said returning his kiss._ "Mac is downstairs and he wants to talk to you."_

"Okay. I'll be right down."

"Is this about Sonny?"

"Probably. Elizabeth, please stay out of it. I don't want you involved."

"But I am involved."

"Please." He pleaded.

_"Okay. For now."_ She relented but she had no intentions of letting him go through this alone at least not completely, she planned on being there to help him however she could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Jason came down a few minutes later, he noticed that Mac actually looked nervous. It would have been funny if not for the situation. _"Do I need to call Diane?" _He asked Mac gruffly as he hit the bottom step.  
_  
"I'm not here to arrest you."_ Mac felt nervous he was unsure how to say what he needed to say.

_"Then why are you here?" _Jason was now confused what could Mac want with him if he wasn't arresting him.

_"We got a call this morning about a dead body..."_

"I thought you said I didn't need Diane."

"Sonny's dead." Mac just blurted it out regretting it almost the second it flew out of his mouth.

_"What?" _Jason did his best to appear stunned.

_"When my men got to the location they found Sonny dead."_

"Are you sure it's him?"

"Positive."

"Where did you find him?" He already knew the answer asked anyway.

_"Luke's old club."_

"Oh. Why are you here?"

"I thought that you might want to tell Carly and Alexis." Mac hoped Jason would save him from having to face the blond and the lawyer, they were just too much for him to take.

_"I don't know what I'm going to tell them. I'm not sure Alexis will even talk to me."_

"She still holds you responsible for Sam?" He questioned already knowing the answer.  
_  
"I can't blame her. Thank you for coming by and telling me."_

"One more thing, Jason. Please let us handle this." He pleaded.

_"I... I can't promise you anything."_

"I don't want a war."

"Neither do I. I have a lot more to lose now."

"Think about that before you do anything." Jason just nodded. The whole conversation had been a drain on him. This was the very reason he hated lying. It took so much energy. Once Jason was, alone he ran a hand over his face. He still was not sure how he was going to get through the next few days. However, Jason knew he had to find away.

Jason felt Elizabeth's arm wrapped around his waist. She placed a kiss to his shoulder, laid her head against his back and asked, _"What did Mac want?"_

"Elizabeth..."

"Jason please don't shut me out. Not now." She practically begged trying to hold back tears.  
_  
"I'm not I'm just trying to protect you."_

"I don't care about me. Not when it's clear, you need me. Please let me help."

"They found Sonny's body. Mac thought I might want to tell Alexis and Carly."

"Chicken." She quipped.

_"I'm not sure who I'm more worried about telling. Neither one of them is going to react well. Are you and the boys going to okay for a while? I want to get this over with before they find out some other way."_

"We'll be fine. Go handle things." She told him quietly as she moved from behind him to looking into his crystal blue eyes.  
_  
"Thank you."_ He kissed her gently on the forehead he felt a sense of relief because she was still there when she could have walked away last night taking his life with her.

_"I didn't do anything."_

"You still love me despite everything. That means more to me than I can say." He pulled her close brushing his lips to hers gently before releasing her.  
_  
"I do love you. Now do what you have to so you can come home to us." _He kissed her one more time before walking out the door to do what he was dreading since shooting Sonny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason stood staring at Carly's front door. He was hesitant to knock because he knew once he did nothing would ever be the same. Thing with Carly had been so tense for the last few and Jason was concerned this would make things worse. With a deep breath, Jason finally knocked. He was relieved when Jax answered instead of Carly. As much as he did not like the Australian, he was good for Carly and the boys. _"Hey Jax. Can I speak with Carly?"_

"Sure. Let me go get her." Jax said holding the door open for Jason to walk through while he went to get Carly.

_"Thanks."_ Jason stood silently as he waited. Finally, Carly came into the living room.

_"Jason what are you doing here?" _She was happy he was there but she sensed something was off with her best friend.

_"I have something important to tell you."_

"Maybe I should leave..." Jax turned to walk out of the room but Jason stopped him.

_"Actually it might be better if you stayed."_

"Jason you're scaring me." Carly said fear obvious in her tone.

_"I don't know how to say this except just to say it. Sonny is dead. I'm so sorry." _Jason blurted out.

_"No. I don't believe you."_ She denied it holding back the tears that wanted to fall, she knew Jason and she knew he would no lie to her not about this but she didn't have to accept it right away either.

_"Carly..."_ Jason tried to reason but was only able to get out her name before she started rambling.

_"No, Jason. He can't be dead."_

"He's dead Carly." He assured her not wanting to do this with her now or ever for that matter.

_"Is he faking like last time? You can tell me I won't say anything."_

"Carly he isn't faking."

"How did this happen?" She finally accepted the news and allowed the tears to fall freely.

_"I'm still working on that but I wanted to be the one to tell you."_

"What do I tell the boys? He's really gone?" 

Jason just nodded in response to the question. _"I can help stay and help you tell them if you want."_

"No. It's fine." She quipped, not sure she really wanted to tell the boys just yet.

_"Carly you have to tell them. Sonny is not faking it. He's really gone."_ He tried to keep his tone gentle but she was so stubborn it was not always easy and this was one of those times.  
_  
"How could he do this to me and the boys?" _Carly asked in anger.  
_  
"Are you sure you don't want my help in telling them."_

"I think me and Carly can handle it." Jax added wanting Jason to just leave so he could comfort his wife and not Jason.  
_  
"I should go then. I have to deal with... things."_

"Let me walk you out." Jax said as Jason went to leave. _"So Sonny is really dead?" Jax asked in a whisper._

"Yeah. He is."

"Do you have clues?"

"No. Not yet."

"Are they in danger?"

"I don't think so. But until I know who did this I can't be sure."

"Maybe I should take them out of town."

"That's a good idea." Jason agreed.  
_  
"You think Carly will agree?"_

"I think so. I have one request though." Jason just hoped his request would not turn into a pissing contest.

_"What?"_

"Let one of my guards go with you."

"I don't need your help." Jax said already getting defensive.  
_  
"I just want to make sure they're safe just like you."_

"One guard."

"Agreed."  
  
Jason's next stop was Alexis' house. He had no way to predict how the lawyer was going to react. He knocked on the door of the lake house and it immediately swung open. _"What do you want?"_ She demanded the minute she saw Jason standing there.

_"There's something I need to tell you."_

"Unless it's a confession to Sam's murder I have no interest in anything you have to say."

"Sonny is dead." He wasted no time in telling her.

_"What?"_

"Sonny's dead. The cops found his body sometime this morning." He hated that he had to be the one to tell her.

_"Who did this?" _ She didn't really know how to react to his news.  
_  
"I don't know yet."_

"Is Kristina in danger?" She couldn't help but be concerned for her daughter's saftey.

_"I don't think so but I can't be certain."_

"Then you and your goons need to get out of our lives."

""Alexis..."

"Go. I don't want you to corrupt my children any more than they have been." She walked to her door opening it and directed him out side.  
_  
"Fine. If you ever need anything..."_

"I won't not from you." She slammed the door shut when he finally walked through it. 


	23. Chapter 23

**AN:**

Thank you to everyone who has read this fic. And a special thank to those of you who reviewed. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-three  
**

Jason stood in front of the window already dressed in his suit. He thought back on the last few days; they had been hell. Sonny's funeral was today and to be honest Jason debated not going. He felt like a fraud. How was he supposed to stand there and mourn his friend when he was the person responsible for Sonny's death? The whole situation had him tense.

To top it off the Five Families were demanding a meeting today. They were asking for reassurances that Sonny was in fact dead. Sonny deceived them too many time for them to simply accept it. They also wanted answers from Jason.

He knew he had to pull himself together; too many people were counting on him. Even now he was slowly weeding out the men Jason felt he couldn't trust. Only a few now remained. Some Jason was hesitant to kill. It wasn't that the men couldn't be loyal to Jason. They could and had. But these men's first loyalty was to Sonny. That meant they had go one way or another.

"Jason? Are you ready?" Elizabeth asked pulling him out of his thoughts.

_"I guess so. You know you don't have to be there."_

"I'm not going to let you go through this alone." She walked to him placing her hands on his shoulders rubbing gently.

_"I'm not sure I can keep lying like this."_ Jason turned and pulled her into a tight hug.  
_  
"I trust you no matter what happens."_

"Thank you. After the funeral Milo is going to bring you back here. I have somethings to take care of."

Elizabeth laid her head on his shoulder before speaking. _"Will you be home before the boys go to bed?"_

"I should be." Jason said closing eyes as the guilt began to creep up on him.

_"I can't imagine how hard this is for you."_

"I hate that I took their father away."

"Micheal and Morgan have Jax ,he loves them completely. Kristina will have Nikolas. I hate to say this but in the end they might be better off without Sonny." Elizabeth reasoned.  
_  
"I know that. And I accept that I didn't have a choice. Not after he hurt you and Cam. I just..."_

"Miss the man Sonny used to be?" She finished his sentence, knowing what he was saying.

_"Yeah. I do."_ Jason admitted out loud._ "We should go or we're going to be late."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The church was packed. It seemed like all of Port Charles showed up too see the mobster buried. Elizabeth could feel how tense Jason was and hoped that this lie didn't break him. "I'm going to go speak with Monica and Edward." Elizabeth said when she saw several of Jason's business associates approaching.

_"Mr. Morgan we're all sorry for you're loss."_ The man said shaking Jason's hand.

_"Thank you."_ Jason said respectfully.  
_  
"Is our meeting still on for this evening?"_

"As scheduled." Jason agreed quickly.

_"Good. I hope you have answers for our questions."_

"I'm sure all you're concerns will be put to rest." Jason reassured the men. He knew if things didn't go well at this meeting he could be looking at a mob war.

_"We will see." _He said walking away.

_"Jason, what's going on? Do they have something to do with Sonny's death?" _Carly interrupted.

_"Carly, you know I love you but it's business. That means I can't tell you. I know you know that."_

"Not if it involves Sonny or his death."

"Please." Jason pleaded with her hoping she would just drop it, knowing she wouldn't._ "They just want answers. Did Jax tell you about his plan?"_ Jason asked hoping to change the subject.

_"To leave town? Yeah. I'm not sure about the whole idea."_

"Maybe you should go."

"Jason..." Carly protested.

_"I'm not sure what's going to happen in the next few weeks. Knowing you and the boys were safe that would be a huge help. So please go."_

"I'll think about it." The blond relented before taking her seat.

The service started soon after that. Jason was grateful no one asked him to speak. After Lila's funeral it was assumed Jason wasn't going to be able to make it through speaking. Only a few people spoke. Carly and Mike among them. The whole service was simple and quite not Sonny at all. Jason barely made it through without walking out. Elizabeth was the only reason he stayed. Her soft hand in his gave him the strength to sit through all the lies.

Finally it was over and Jason felt he could breath again. He helped Elizabeth on with her coat as Emily approached them. _"I'm sorry about Sonny."_

"Thank you." Jason said coldly. _"Make sure you stay with Milo." _He added turning to Elizabeth.

_"I will." _Elizabeth agreed, walking away.

_"I can't believe she just ignored me."_ Emily said in disbelief.

_"Can you blame her, Emily? I mean you tried to take our children. I don't think either one of us will ever forgive you."_


	24. Chapter 24

AN:

So this is the end. Well almost. I am going to do a short epilogue just to wrap some lose ends up.

Thanks to everyone who reads this and especially to those who have helped me along the way.

Kelly

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-four**

_"So Mr. Morgan we assume you know what this meeting is about."_

"Sonny's death." Jason answered.

_"Well yes that too. There are however a few other matters as well."_

"Such as?"

"The Medina situation and your intentions."

"The Medina's have already agreed to a deal." Jason informed the families.  
_  
"Why weren't we told?"_

"It happened the day before all of this with Sonny went down."

"Which brings us back to you. I'm sure you've heard the rumors."

"Not really. I don't pay much attention..."

"People are saying you killed Sonny."

"And what do you want from me? Conformation?"

"That won't be necessary. What we would like is a reason."

_"A reason?" _Jason asked unsure of what to say exactly.  
_  
"Yeah. We want to be reassured that this… thing that happened was a one-time deal. That you have no further plans."_

"I'm not coming after any of you." He assured the men before him.

_"Perfect. That's exactly what we wanted to hear."_

"So that's it?"

"Yes. We're done. Go home and be with your family."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason knew Elizabeth would be worried about him but he still had one more stop to make before he could go home. He entered the empty coffee shop pausing only to nod at the employees behind the counter. _"Francis, good you are still here."_

"Hey Jason. I didn't expect to see you today."

"There are a few things we need to discuss."

"Like?"

"There are a few men we need to take care of."

"I know. Max is the last person I want to..."

"I agree with you completely. Max is a great guy and I trust him with my life. The problem is he's loyalty is to Carly not me."

"You're thinking about Elizabeth and the kids." The older man started for Jason.

_"Yeah. If I'm going to do this I have to put their safety first."_

"I agree. How did it go with the families?"

"They asked if I killed Sonny." Jason told him as he sat behind the desk.  
_  
"Dumb asses."_

"Nah. They were just covering their own backs. I told them not to worry."

"Good."

"Jason, you wanted to see me?" Max asked as he walked into the office.  
_  
"Yeah. I have a job for you. Jax is going to take Carly and the boys out of the country."_

"For how long?"

"He's not sure yet. I got him to agree to take one of our men with him. I want you to go." Jason informed him knowing he would be more than willing.

_"Are you sure?"_

"Carly trusts you. With everything else going on I want her to have a guard she feels comfortable with."

"That's true. I'll be the only guard?"

"I doubt it. I'm certain Jax will hire some men. I would just feel better if at least one of our men was there as well."  
_  
"You think they're in danger."_

"I hope not but until things get settled I..."

"Can't be sure." Max finished knowing what his boss was getting at.

_"Exactly. So what do you think?"_

"Do you know when Jax is leaving?"

"Soon. Tomorrow morning I think."

"I guess I better go pack then."

"You'll keep me updated?"

"Of course boss." Max said as he walked out of the office.

"That's very smart, Jason." Francis smiled nodding his head in approval.

_"I couldn't hurt Max and this way he's doing a job I trust him with."_

"Do you think he's suspicious?"

"For his sake I hope not."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Daddy!" _Cameron squealed when Jason finally walked in the door of their home.  
_  
"Hey there big guy. Did you and Mommy have fun?" _Jason asked picking him up and swinging him around just glad to finally be home.  
_  
"Uh huh. We surprise you."_

"He means we have a surprise for you." Elizabeth corrected.

_"Oh you do?"_

"How was you're meeting?"

"It went fine, Elizabeth. Don't worry. There's nothing to worry about." He said gently touching her cheek.

_"What about Ric and Lucky?" _Elizabeth caught the surprised look on Jason's face._ "Monica told me."_

"I don't know what happened to them. But I had nothing to do with it."

"Okay." Elizabeth said softly turning her attention back to the boys._ "You guys ready to show Daddy his surprise."_

"Da." Jake babbled excitedly.  
_  
"That is so unfair." _Elizabeth pouted at their son's choice of a first word.

_"Why?"_

"Because it just is."

_"I love you."_ Jason soothed, trying to hide his proud grin.

_"I love you too."_

"Can I have my surprise now?"

"Sure." Elizabeth said standing up. She picked Jake up from his toys and stood him next to the coffee table. _"There you go Jake."_

"What's this?"

"Shh. Just watch." Elizabeth said silencing him.

Jake gripped the edge of the table and wobbled slowly to the end. After several moments, he let go and took several steps toward Jason. As he watched Jason's heart began to beat wildly. He loved both the boys so much. Jason knew he almost missed all of this. Jake made it almost all the way to Jason before stumbling._ "Thank you."_ Jason whispered as he picked up Jake.

_"You see what Jakey did? Mommy said he going to be able to play soon." _Cameron said excitedly.

_"I did. She's right. Very soon Jake is going to be able to play just like you."_

"Yay!"

Elizabeth and Jason both laughed at the boy's antics. _"I'm so happy. I never thought I'd have this."_

"Have what?"

"Real happiness. A family. You. Having you, the boys, and this new baby, it's worth everything. The pain and the changes."


	25. Epilogue

**AN:**

I am so sad to see this one end. I am sniffing as I post this. Yes even as evil as I am I still sniff. (There is no crying in hell. LOL)

I started this story with one intent to kill Sonny. I will never do that again. I love the way this fic has turned out.

I hope you like the name I chose. It was a touch choice form me. (Damn Skank.)

Thank to everyone who has read and commented. And a special thank to my stalkers.

I posted this extra note on The Canvas in light of recent event. I like many other feel as many people need to be made aware of this travesty. And yes I will continue to post here as well. For more information see my Yuku profile emberdreamweaver.u.yuku. com

PS

This will most likely be my last post here on The Canvas. I've spent the last twenty-four hours thinking about this and feel its the right thing to do for myself.

To be honest its not even what went down yesterday. Well not totally. The fact is The Canvas can be very cliquey and at time very unwelcoming. That along with the rampant editing and bannings, especially from yesterday, I just can no longer be apart of this group. The atmosphere of The Canvas, in my opinion, can be one of fear and bullying. I'm an adult and refuse to be bullied. Sadly that's how I have come to see The Canvas. Not as a place to share thoughts and feeling but as a place of conformity.

It's sad because this was the first place I ever posted my fics. I have made some good friends and I hope we keep in touch. I will continue to write and post just not here. I have my own site and post on Liason Haven as well. I hope anyone who wants to read my fic can find them there.

I fully expect to have this post edited and to be banned. In fact it will only prove my point doing so.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Lightening flashed across the humid August night sky. It reminded Jason of another night just over a year ago. Just like that night this one had ended with the birth of his child. Thankfully this time however was less eventful.

Another flash of lightening illuminated the hospital room. Elizabeth was lying asleep on her left side her hair spread out everywhere. Jason knew she would deny it but he had never seen Elizabeth look more beautiful. Part of him wanted to wake her up and tell her how much she meant to him. He didn't though. Elizabeth had only been asleep for about an hour.

Jason turned to look out the window once more. The night had been long for both of them. Jason never realized the hardest thing he ever would do is watching Elizabeth give birth. Seeing Jake be born was different. Sure he'd felt helpless and scared but this time was so different.

Having to see Elizabeth in so much pain nearly broke him. All he could do was hold her and whisper reassuring words in her ear. In those long moments Jason would have done anything to ease her pain.

Then a sharp cry filled the room making his heart speed up. He thought it might burst until he held his daughter for the first time. It felt like everything including his heart stopped. 'His daughter.' Jason thought with a smile.

The infant was a unique combination of both him and Elizabeth. She had fuzzy dark blond hair and Elizabeth's cerulean blue eyes. Jason instantly fell in love with her. She felt so small in his arms... smaller than Jake. Jason had been afraid he might hurt her, yet he was reluctant to set her down. Jason finally allowed them to take her to the nursery.

Jason rested his forehead on the heated glass. Today had been a long day and even he needed sleep. Just as he was about to lie down beside his wife Jason heard a knock on the door. He paused for a moment not sure if he was hearing things. Then came another soft knock followed by the door opening. Francis' dark head appeared. Their eyes met and the older man motioned for Jason to come into the hall. "Sorry to interrupt, Boss." Francis spoke softly so as not to wake Elizabeth.

"Is something wrong?" Jason asked as he walked to the door where the older man was standing.

"Just somethings you need to be aware of."

"Okay, let's hear it."

"First congratulations. Max called and said the same thing." Francis said patting Jason on the back.

"How is he?"

"Stupid bastard is getting married." Francis said only half joking.

"So I guess he won't be coming back to Port Charles anytime soon?"

"Not likely. They found Spencer and Lansing."

"Good. What does our guy say?"

"Looks like a murder suicide. It seems Detective Spencer was blackmailing the D.A. He was trying to gain custody of Jake and Cam. Apparently it all went to hell." Francis explained trying to be quick so his boss could get back to his wife.

"It's good that is settled. Anything else?"

"Nope. Johnny's at the house now. I'm going to take over for him later."

"I keep telling you two you're not guards anymore."

"I know. It just seems right. I stopped by the nursery she's beautiful. Did you guys decide on a name yet?"

"Alison Rose Morgan. Allie for short." Jason boasted proudly.

"That's prefect. Tell Elizabeth congratulations."

"I will. Thank you."

"No problem. After all you are the boss now."

Jason nodded absentmindedly as he reentered the hospital room. He toed of his boots before lying beside Elizabeth. Not long ago Carly had accused him of changing. Finally Jason could admit she was right. He wasn't the man he had been for all those years. Jason was now a new man. One who knew where his priorities lie and what real family was. Tightening his arms around Elizabeth, Jason realized he had no regrets. Everything was worth the peace Jason had found.


End file.
